Kai and Misaki Fanfic
by Ashley Silver
Summary: This is a story about Kai and Misaki. Its a love story, deal with it. :D Slightly OOC maybe? Read at your own risk and don't flame me if you dislike it. Just don't say anything... Ok I couldn't do the double release but here is the climax chapter! Thanks for your wait up till now! Please tell me what you think. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Kai said as he flipped his Vanguard unit. It was Lizard Soldier, Conroe.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Misaki said as she flipped her Vanguard unit. It was Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi.

The both of them stared each other in the eyes. It was full of regret and hurt.

"Listen to me Misaki. It doesn t have to be like this. I can help you. We can start over. I don t want to do this. Not to you. I love you." Kai said to Misaki. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"You can t help me anymore Kai. You should have just left when you got the chance to."

"I m not leaving you! I have spent so much time alone and in pain. I kept thinking that no one would ever love me anymore. I thought I would never love again."

"Then you should have never betrayed me Kai!"

**One Year Ago**

"Final turn!" Kai smiled as he used his Vortex Dragon to attack Misaki s CEO Amaterasu.

"Vortex Dragon's Mega Blast! Retire 3 rearguards. And Vortex Dragon attacks CEO."

Misaki hadn t seen it coming. It was the final turn. She couldn t do anything to guard this.

"Damage trigger check." The card was Oracle Guardian Gemini. It was over.

"Winner is Kai Toshiki! Congratulations!" The shop manager announced over the microphone. The entire shop roared because it was a close call. Misaki could have won if she could have lasted that turn.

"Congratulations to you Kai. You are in the finals then. Good luck to you." Misaki gave Kai a handshake, which he gladly accepted.  
"Thank you." Kai walked away without looking back.

He left the shop to his usual spot: a bench which was under the tree, just opposite the playground. He positioned his bag under his head and happened to doze off.

"Kai, let s go! We need to train with Tetsu so we can join the nationals." A blurry figure with purple hair dragged Kai into a room where sports equipment was kept at their school. Tetsu was already waiting there, smiling at them when they enter.

Kai turned to look at the figure, but he was still too blurry to make out who he is. But Kai knows very well who he is. Just as he was about to call out for the blurry figure, the mysterious figure started to fall.

"Kai! Help me!" The figure pleaded.

"Ren! Grab my hand!"

It was too late. Ren was slipping from his grip.

"No! Ren!"

That was when Kai awoke with a jump. He looked around and saw that he was at the bench, opposite the playground.

"Who's Ren?" A familiar voice came from the bench next to his. He turned to find Misaki. She was eating ice cream.

"No one. What are you doing here?" Kai rubbed his aching temples with his hand. That was a terrible dream.

"Having ice cream. Isn t it obvious? Do you want some?" Misaki said with a smile.

"No thank you. Shouldn t you be at the shop tournament?"

"Just because I work there, does not mean I can t take a break once in a while you know."

"Ok. Sure."

Kai got up and was about to leave as Misaki called out to him. He stopped in his tracks, listening to what she was about to say.

"So I ll see you again then?"

Kai did not answer her. He merely just waved goodbye to her and left for home. But in their hearts, they know the answer already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Misaki was in her room, looking through her possessions. She was playing with the key around her neck. She picked up the picture of her parents and smiled at them.

"I miss you guys so much."

She then kissed the picture and held it tight in her arms. She decided to go downstairs to have breakfast with her uncle, Shin.

"Good morning Misaki. Here's your breakfast."

Shin served her breakfast and she ate quietly. After which she went down to the shop and manned the counter, reading her favorite book. It was boring and uneventful at the shop now that the shop tournament is over. Everyone seemed to be taking a break. And before she realized it, it was already lunch time.

Misaki sighed as she thought that she would have to go to the Inter-shop Tournament. But she had cat food prepared for the sub-shop manager. She brought the food outside to the alley, only to find Kai was feeding the cat some milk.

"Hi."

She greeted him casually as she lay down the cat's food next to it.

"Hey."

He was getting up to leave, with his bag hung behind his shoulder.

"Congratulations on making it to the Inter-shop Tournament."

She called out to him. He barely turned around.

"The shop tournament was not even much of a challenge."

He bent down to tie his shoelaces.

"Well, at least you earned the rightful spot in the tournament. I didn't even want to join the shop tournament in the first place. I shouldn't go to the tournament at all."

Kai turned around to look at Misaki. She was sitting at the bench, rubbing sub-shop manager behind the ears. She looked like she lost her confidence.

"Losing one battle does not determine anything. Even if you won it, it would not make any difference. What makes a difference is that you learn from your battles. You grow from it."

She turned to look at him. She knows he was right. But doing it is so much harder than it looks.

"Then would you give me your opinion on my deck? How should I build it? This deck is all I have left from my parents. I can't even master it yet."

She asked him but she thought he would never agree. Instead, he held out his hand to her.

"Can I have a look at your deck?"

Misaki handed Kai the deck, which he looked through intently, checking for all the card effects. She looked at his expression and couldn't help but smile. He sat down and looked up at her, but she looked away, still smiling to herself.

He handed the deck back to her. She examined it herself as well.

"So how am I supposed to build my deck?"

He took out a booster pack from his bag and checked the contents of the packet. He found what he was looking for and handed it to her.

"Here. Add this in."

She took the card to look at it.

"Silent tom?"

He put the booster pack back into his bag and hung his bag over the shoulder as he was about to leave. He turned around again and looked at her.

"You will know what to do. I believe in you. So does your parents."

Misaki smiled and looked at Silent Tom one more time. When she turned to find Kai, he had already left.

"Thank you."

She whispered and looked to the clear blue sky with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Standing nearby the entrance, Miwa witnessed everything which just happened between Misaki and Kai. When he saw Kai approaching, he hid among the nearby bushes.

"That is strange. Kai would never give advice to anyone, let alone give them a card. Unless… "

Miwa smiled to himself, for he had just thought up a plan. He saw Misaki going back into the shop with sub-shop manager in her hands, and he tried to think of more elaborate schemes to make the plan work. He just wanted to test the waters before doing anything else.

He caught up with Kai and called out to him.

"Hey Kai! Wait up!"

Kai turned around with his eyes closed. He was expecting Miwa to annoy him.

"What is it now Miwa?"

"Is that how to greet an old friend of yours? I was expecting something more friendly and warm, like how you just treated Misaki?"

Kai turned around and walked off briskly, in silence. Miwa knew that he struck a nerve.

"Wait! Ok. I was just kidding. But I saw what you did back there."

Miwa ran in front of Kai to stop him from leaving.

"You know, your silence just reinforces the theory that you actually care about her."

Miwa saw Kai's temple twitch a little.

"She is going to be my team mate. If she wins, I win. Nothing else is going on. Now please leave me alone."

Kai walked even more briskly than he usually does and Miwa just smiles.

"Why are you so afraid of showing emotion Kai? It just makes you human."

Miwa just walks off in the opposite direction, back towards Card Capital, shaking his head as he smiles. He has indeed, proven his theory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kai walked away from Miwa. His thoughts were on what Miwa said: that he cared for Misaki.

"Tsk. That is ridiculous. I don't care for her."

He went back to his usual bench opposite the playground. He did his routine and positioned his bag underneath his head so that he is comfortable.

His thoughts were on his parents. He remembered the time he was happy with them. But one car crash took all his happiness away. Since then, he put up a strong front. He worked very hard on his Vanguard training, since that is the only thing that makes him feel strong. That is the only thing that makes him feel happy.

But his mind always went back to the image of how Misaki looked when she lost her confidence. He shook his head hard to make that image go away. But it only got clearer than ever.

"Miwa was right. I do care about her. All because of what happened all those years ago."

He remembers when he was a little boy. When his parents were still alive, they would always bring him to Card Capital. Apparently, Misaki's parents were good friends with his parents.

When they arrived there, Kai first noticed the cute little kitten. He wanted to play with it. But it seems to never leave Misaki's side. He wanted to talk to her, but she always seems to be so caught up in a book.

One day, as usual, his parents brought him to Card Capital again.

"Dad, I will be bored."

He complained to his father. His father knelt down and rustled his hair.

"Why don't you try playing with Misaki over there?"

He looked at Misaki and saw that she was playing with the kitten. So he approached them slowly.

She saw him looking at them, as if longing to join in with their fun, so she waved for him to come over.

He sat down next to her.

"Do you want to play with the kitten?"

She offered the kitten to him with a sweet smile.

"Uh… Sure."

He held out his hands and she gave him the kitten. He held the kitten up, and it licked his face. The both of them laughed.

"My name is Misaki. What about you?"

"I'm Kai."

"Well, Kai, do you want to go to the playground with me?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun!"

They informed their parents and she dragged him by the hand to the playground.

"Wait! Slow down!" Kai was trying hard to catch up with her.

Misaki laughed and ran faster instead. By the time they reached the playground, they were out of breath.

They laughed at each other and went on the swings. They took turns to push each other. Then, they climbed on the monkey bars and played in the sandbox.

"Wait here." He told her as he bought them some ice cream. They were so happy.

The day ended and he had to leave. Misaki waved from the doors of Card Capital with the kitten in her arms.

"Bye Kai! See you again!"

"Bye!" Kai waved and smiled at her as he caught up with his parents.

But a few days later, was when the accident happened. He lost both his parents and was forced to move. He never got the chance to see her again.

Kai was torn between how he feels for Misaki and his pain. He does not want to love anyone and he does not want anyone to love him. He has been pushing people away. Because bad things always happened to people he cared about.

Even so, the reason he went back to Card Capital, was so that he could see her again. Of all the card shops in the city, he chose to go back to Card Capital because he remembers the good times from before.

He looked around the playground he was at now. Nothing seemed to change. But everything was different. He shook his head to snap back into reality and decided to go back to Card Capital to train.

When he arrived, he saw a group of people crowding around one of the standing fight tables the shop manager had installed. He managed to see what was going on even from behind the crowd because he was tall enough. Aichi was standing right in front of him. He didn't realize Kai arrived.

There was a match happening between Misaki and a mysterious long, blond haired lady dressed in a white leather suit. He looked at the table and saw that the mysterious blond was using the Royal Paladin clan.

Kai saw that Misaki had CEO Amaterasu for her Vanguard. There was another CEO and two Oracle Guardian, Geminis to boost them. The mysterious blond had Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte as her Vanguard while her Knight of the Harp, Tristan was in the rear guard circle.

He looked at their damage zone and found out that they were both at five damages and it was Misaki's turn.

"I stand and draw." Misaki drew a card and smiled.

"Final turn!" She proclaimed to the mysterious blond.

"What? I still have enough cards in my hand to block any kind of attack you throw at me."

The mysterious blond was losing her temper a little, as she thought Misaki was just trying to bluff her.

"You'll see then."

Misaki just told her calmly as she smiled. The mysterious blond was taken aback by this.

"CEO Amaterasu's skill: soul charge a card and check the top of the deck." She checked the top of her deck and decided to leave it there.

"I call Weather Girl, Milk. And finally, I call Silent Tom to my rear guard circle."

Kai smiled and knew the outcome of the match was inevitable.

"Oracle Guardian, Gemini boosts as my rear guard CEO attacks Brigitte."

"I guard with Flogal."

"Gemini boosts as my Vanguard CEO attacks Brigitte."

"I guard with another Flogal, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and Weapons Dealer, Govannon."

The mysterious blond still had three hand cards left, as well as an intercepting unit waiting on the field.

Misaki knew that her attacks wouldn't go through no matter what. However, she did not feel despair.

"Twin drive check." She revealed Oracle Guardian, Nike, which was a critical trigger.

"Get: critical trigger. All effects to Silent Tom." She continued to reveal the second card, and it Lozenge Magus, a heal trigger.

"Get: heal trigger. All effects to Silent Tom again and I heal one damage."

Misaki dropped a card from her damage zone into her drop zone. This was it, the final attack.

"Weather girl, Milk boosts as Silent Tom attacks."

The mysterious blond was about to use all she had to guard.

"Before you guard, there is something you should know about Silent Tom. Her skill is that when she attacks, my opponent can't use any grade 0 cards to guard. With all my triggers here, as well as Weather Girl's skill, this is a total of 28000. I recall your hand cards have about two grade 0s and a grade 2."

The mysterious blond was surprised at her accuracy. She had a Knight of Silence, Gallatin,, a Bringer of Good Luck, Epona, and a Weapons Dealer, Govannon.

"I guess that would be a no guard then. Damage trigger check."

The mysterious blond revealed another Knight of Silence, Gallatin, and dropped the card into the damage zone. It was over.

The crowd roared and they were both brought back into the reality again, that they were in Card Capital.

The mysterious blond gathered up her things and was about to leave through the crowd when she bumped into Kai. He looked at her, however she had already left.

Misaki was being congratulated by the crowd. Aichi went up to her with a smile.

"Misaki. You were great! Congratulations."

She nodded and smiled, but her focus was on Kai. He stood out from the crowd due to his height and for some reason she couldn't yet understand. She thought she was imagining things when he flashed a sincere smile at her and turned to leave. Involuntarily, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed.

Kai left the shop to see the mysterious blond leaving on a red motorcycle.

She went back to a shopping mall and entered a shop named "PSY". She was greeted by a girl with bright orange hair and big, bouncy curls.

"Where have you been Kourin? It's really late at night now. Suiko would be mad if she found out."

"I went to see our potential "user"."

"So does she have it?" Rekka asked Kourin. Interests seemed to spark in Kourin's eyes as she replied.

"Let's just say… That someone in that shop does."

There was an even more mysterious twinkle in her eye when she said that and miles away from their location, Kai woke up from his usual bad dream with a jump again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

In a blink of an eye, the Nationals Tournament is over. Team Q4 lost to team AL4. When everyone was feeling down, Shin decided to bring them on a Summer Camp to lift their spirits up. He rented a chalet by the beach house for the occasion.

After Shin had made the announcement, everyone was excited to go. Even non team members like Miwa, Morikawa, Emi and Izuka wanted to tag along.

"The more the merrier." Shin laughed.

They all left Card Capital together, planning what to bring and what to do excitedly. Misaki couldn't find sub-shop manager anywhere, but she had a feeling she knew where it was.

Following her gut, she inspected the bench next to the shop. Sure enough, Kai was playing with sub-shop manager on the bench.

"Hey!" She greeted him cheerfully.

Being Kai, he pretended not to hear her. She felt disappointed but decided to sit on the bench next to him. He was holding a feather around the height of his knee. The sub-shop manager was trying to catch the moving feather.

"So, did you hear the news?"

She finally spoke, breaking the tension which was obvious between them. He looked confused.

"What news?"

"Shin decided to hold a summer camp so we could train."

"Where is it going to be?"

"At the beach. He booked a chalet and everyone is joining."

He merely nodded at her remark. She thought that he didn't know he was invited as well.

"Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't mind going for training. So, I guess I am."

Kai actually enjoyed everyone's company especially Misaki's. Staying here without her, even though he wouldn't be bothered, would be lonely. He told her he wanted to train, but he just didn't want to be alone for the summer holidays.

Misaki smiled at the thought. For some reason, she felt it wouldn't be much fun without him. She watched as the sub-shop manager got bored with the feather and rolled over with its' belly out so someone could rub it. Kai reached down to rub it. He could hear the cat purr in satisfaction.

"I wanted to ask you something." She mustered up some courage to ask him something she felt that he doesn't want to talk about.

"Hmm?"

"That day, after you left the shop tournament, I found you at the bench near the playground. I heard you call out for someone named "Ren". Was it Suzugamori Ren?"

His eyes widen at her question. He didn't expect her to ask him this. He was speechless but seeing as she was expecting his answer, he nodded.

"What happened between the both of you?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

He stopped rubbing sub-shop manager's belly and just sat silently. She felt that she is causing him to remember painful memories.

"I know what it feels like." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it feels like to carry around painful memories. I have been since I was five. I remember every detail of everything which happened in my life, even though I don't want to."

He turned over to see her looking at the ground. He knows she had a good memory, but he didn't know she remembered everything since she was five. He felt sympathetic towards her.

"It is hard to live with my life. The saying 'forgive and forget' can never be applied to me. I can forgive. But I can never forget."

Tears were starting to form in Misaki's eyes. She had never told anyone this before. Kai looked helplessly. He could see her hand right next to him. He started to reach out for it slowly.

"Misaki… I…."

"Misaki-chan! Where are you?" Shin called for her just as he almost reached her hand, cutting off Kai's words.

He quickly pulled his hand away just before she could turn to him. She wiped the tears off her face as she forced a smile.

"I guess I need to get back now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um." He replied as a yes.

"Come on now sub-shop manager. Let's go."

The cat meowed and leaped into her arms. Kai watched as she left and sighed. He got up and decided to go back to prepare for the trip.

_What would have happened if Shin hadn't call out for her at that time? _He kept wondering to himself as he walked. It seems like he would never know the answer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, everyone gathered at Card Capital before hitting the road. They chatted excitedly amongst each other. Kai, who was still thinking about the events from yesterday, kept his distance from Misaki.

Being the quiet, reserved kind of guy, no one seems to realize anything was amiss, except for Miwa. He knows Kai is acting strangely. He just didn't know the reason.

Miwa saw Kai stealing glances at Misaki in the car. He then gave a quizzical look to Kai with a boyish smile. Since everyone else was too engrossed in their own activity, Miwa decided to ask Kai what happened.

"So, did something happen between you and Sis?"

Kai looked at him with a stern expression. Miwa gave a small laugh.

"Care to tell me the details?"

"Nothing happened. So quit bothering me."

Kai looked out the window. He was frustrated that Miwa always had a hunch when something happened. He was even more annoyed with the fact that Miwa's hunches were almost always right.

"Come on. Tell me what happened. I really want to know."

Miwa asked Kai nicely. As usual, Kai ignored him.

"Ok. If you won't say, I'll just ask Sis myself."

Kai turned to look at him. _He's bluffing_, were Kai's thoughts.

"Ok. Go ahead. She won't say anything either."

"So something did happen? And you both plan to keep it a secret?"

"No. You're an idiot. Quit bothering me."

Kai looked out the window again. Miwa laughed at his reaction. He chose to ignore Miwa the entire way to the beach by pretending to sleep, even though he occasionally opened his eyes to take a quick glance at Misaki every now and then. He hoped that Miwa wouldn't notice because he would rub it in his face non-stop.

But Miwa did notice. And Kai provoked him to do something about this situation. He looked at the guy who was pretending to sleep and still couldn't figure it out. What made him this cold and made him think he was unworthy of love?

They arrived at the beach after another hour or so. When they got off the van, they took a good look around. There were a lot of people there due to the holidays. And it seems that the whole purpose of the summer camp has already been forgotten by most of the members there.

"I want to go take a swim!" Morikawa exclaimed excitedly, as he took his shirt off and ran towards the water.

The others, especially Kai, had already expected as much from Morikawa. So they just laughed at him when he jumped into the water and screamed that it was hot.

"Isn't this a surprise?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to find team Caesar waving at them.

"Hi guys!" Yuri waved as she said it with a pleasant smile.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Koutei said.

"We're here for a training camp. What about you?" Shin asked.

"That's a coincidence. We are too. Well, since we are here, why don't we combine our camps? Wouldn't it be fun?" Koutei suggested.

Everyone nodded in an agreement and they rest of the day went off with Kai and Koutei having a friendly match; Morikawa getting sunburn and them having curry with everyone helping out to cook it. It was a fun day.

As tiring as the day was, Misaki found that she couldn't sleep that night. She thought the beach air might do her some good, so she went out for a late night stroll.

She found someone sitting in the sand. It was too dark to see who it was until she approached him. It was Miwa.

"You're up late."

She sat down next to him as she said that. Since she came here, he found that this is the perfect opportunity because he had wanted to speak to Misaki since they were in the car.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you too?"

"Is it that obvious?" She smiled.

They laughed and sat there watching the waves lick the shore in a slow rhythmic pace. Miwa knew it was the perfect time to do his hands-on interfering.

"Misaki, I was wondering, what do you think about Kai?"

Her eyes widen at the question. It was so sudden it took her by surprise.

"Kai? I… Why do you ask?"

She desperately wanted to change the subject. The truth was she didn't know what she thinks about him at all. She asked herself many times before but all it did was draw a blank.

"Well, it's just… He isn't the same guy he used to be. He never told me why and I am curious about it."

"So you assume I would know because…?"

"I saw what happened. I mean, I saw him giving you a card. But Kai would never do such a thing. Not since he changed."

Misaki felt her cheeks getting hot. _Miwa saw everything? _Those were her thoughts, and she was horrified. Mainly since that was a private moment she thought she shared with Kai.

"He never told me anything. So I'm not sure."

Miwa smiled and looked nostalgic all of a sudden.

"Did you know Kai used to laugh and smile a lot?"

"No. I didn't know that."

The thought of Kai smiling a lot made her feel warm inside. _So he used to be happy? _She smiled at the thought.

"After his parents died, he moved out of town with his uncle. He came back a year later as he is now."

She was speechless. Then it all started to fit together.

"I know who he is!" She exclaimed, getting up excitedly from the ground.

"Of course you know who he is. He is Kai."

Miwa felt confused with her remark. If she didn't know Kai, he wouldn't be here trying to convince her to do something to help him.

"No. That's not what I meant. I've known him since I was a little girl. We used to play together at my shop."

Miwa smiled. He finally understood why Kai cared for her so much. And since being impromptu brought him this far, he wanted to give her a bit more motivation.

"Well, I didn't expect that at all. But I saw him at the garden tables just a few minutes ago. He might still be there if you want to talk to him."

She smiled and ran off to the garden tables. Miwa watched her leave and was tempted to see what would happen next. Instead, he decided to give them some private time to reunite. He smiled at his brilliant plan. _You are a genius Miwa_. He praised himself and smiled to himself as he walked back towards his room to get some well-deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Misaki reached the garden tables, out of breath from running. She saw Kai with Gai and Koutei, talking about their decks and strategies. She gulped and approached them, feeling her heart in her throat.

"Kai. Can I talk to you for a second?" _I must look ridiculous_ she thought to herself.

Kai looked confused but nodded. Gai and Koutei look from Kai to Misaki and figured out they needed to give them some privacy. Koutei faked a yawn while Gai sighed.

"Well, it is late and we are bushed. We'll see you both in the morning then. Good night." Gai said and the both of them hurried away.

When they were finally alone, Misaki was finding it hard to form words to speak.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" She finally said in a barely audible tone.

He was puzzled by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the same Kai I knew when I was a little girl?"

His eyes widen when he heard her comment.

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out when Miwa said you changed after you left town. I pieced it all together after that. Were you even planning on telling me?"

"I didn't see the need to."

"So who made you decide that? Who gave you the right to not tell me?"

"What difference does it make?" He started to raise his voice a little more than he expected.

"What difference? How about reuniting with an old friend? Does that not make any difference to you?"

"No. It doesn't." He lied.

"What happened to you Kai?" She was trembling with rage.

The Kai she knew would not be so indifferent about friendship. She heard him talk about his friends like they meant the world to him when they were little.

"People change. You have to accept that fact."

"People change when they are forced to. So what made you this empty shell who pushes his friends away?"

He wanted to get up and leave. It was too much for him to handle. But he knew Misaki wouldn't give up. Just like Miwa, she would work her way out. He just sat there silently instead.

She sank down on the bench next to him. She felt so frustrated at him. She didn't know what to do to make him see she wants to help him.

"I know that you are still the same guy deep down. You wouldn't keep going back to the playground if you didn't think it meant anything to you."

"You don't know anything about me." He said quietly.

"Why do you always want to lie about how you feel? You are lonely, yet you push away the people who care about you."

She looked at him and without realizing, tears started to flow down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing could come out. All he wanted to do was to hug her and apologize for hurting her.

Feeling extremely disappointed in him, Misaki got up and wanted to leave. He grabbed her wrist, to both of their surprise. He pulled her back down onto the bench.

"I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you. I just don't think I deserve any friends. People I cared about always tend to leave me."

He was shocked at his own honesty. He had been putting up a wall and she managed to tear it up just by crying. He shook his head and just didn't know what was going to happen now.

"How could you say that? That is completely not true."

Kai shook his head again. He knows this for a fact. Everyone he cared for has left him.

"It's the truth. Remember when you asked me about Ren?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, He was one of my best friends. But I lost him. I can't do anything to get him back. First it was my parents, and then it was Ren. I can't do anything to get them back."

She was speechless. He was in so much pain. He didn't even understand how come all these information which he was trying to protect so hard was flowing out of him just like water. Probably it is because he couldn't bear to see her hurting inside.

"But we could help you. We could try to get Ren back." She said.

"It doesn't matter. I have learned to live without him."

"But you are unhappy."

"It doesn't matter."

She felt sad that he seems to have given up any hope of happiness. So this whole time, one guy screwed it up for him so bad that he wouldn't even bother trying to be happy anymore.

"Don't you want to feel happy? To be the same cheerful guy you once were?"

"I am never going to be that same guy again. But there is so far only one thing that keeps me sane."

"What is it?"

He gulped and mustered every ounce of courage in his body. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He sighed before deciding to speak.

"It was… You. It has always been you."


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki looked at Kai with wide eyes. Her face was as red as a tomato now. She was unsure how to react. He could sense that he caught her completely by surprise, but he felt it was time to tell her the truth. She deserves to know it.

"Losing so much is so painful. But you were the only person that kept me going. That is why I went to find you. Everything went well until I reached your shop. All those memories just came back to me. When I saw you I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because it didn't seem like you remembered me."

"Are you kidding me? I never forget anything." She laughed.

"I just realized that not long ago."

There was a brief moment of silence which they realized that Kai was still holding onto Misaki's wrist. He let go awkwardly.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok."

They sat in awkward silence, unsure what else to say to each other. Misaki looked up at the moon and decided to break the silence.

"You know, all those years, I wondered when I would be able to see you again. Now you are right here and I can't seem to find anything to say to you."

She laughed. Kai sighed. Now that she knows the truth, he felt more at peace with himself. He felt relieved that she understood the situation he was in. Yet he felt that he had said too much.

"I guess you found out what you wanted. I'll be off then." Kai got up from the table to leave.

To her, he seemed to pull away again. It felt like he regretted telling her all those information. Did she feel like anything would change with this? She couldn't deny that she hoped it had. She thought they would be back to normal. Just then she remembered nothing was ever going to be normal again.

She didn't choose to stop him. Her mind was clouded with so many questions. For a few minutes, he had reverted back again to the guy she knew when she was a little girl. And after the few minutes of honesty had ended, he changed into the empty shell he was again. In just one night, she felt like she was riding in an emotional roller coaster. She sat there in the silence, pondering her next move.

Kai however, decided to take a stroll at the beach to make him feel that pulling away is the right thing to do. It only made him feel that he longed for her more than anything in the world. He sat down in the warm sand and buried his face in his palms.

"Would you look at that? The almighty Kai sitting there crying like a little baby."

The voice sounded familiar. When Kai looked up, he saw Kyou standing right in front of him.

"Kyou? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when I tell you the news."

"Whatever." Kai was getting annoyed with Kyou. He got up and wanted to walk away before Kyou gave his trademarked maniacal laugh.

"You are too scared to find out what is going on?"

Kai walked. Kyou was determined to make him stay.

"Don't you want to know what 'He' wants to do to your beloved Misaki?"

Kai turned around. He knew exactly who Kyou was referring to. His eyes widen a little in horror as to what 'He' wants to do to Misaki.

"It seems like I've finally caught your attention." Kyou laughed again. His laughed was beginning to echo around everything surrounding them.

Kai didn't want to believe what Kyou is saying. However he knew that Kyou wouldn't lie as he would like to see Kai suffer.

Kai chose to walk away with a hollow in his gut. He felt like he was just punched in the stomach.

"Your reaction was everything I knew it would be. Send my regards to Misaki." Kyou laughed again and his laughter died out slowly. Yet Kai could still hear it as if he was standing right next to him all this while.

He desperately wanted to see Misaki now. He wanted to know if she was safe. He couldn't believe how one stupid act would get her into trouble. He felt that he was to be blamed for it. He wouldn't be able to accept the fact if anything had happened to her.

He ran towards the spot where he saw her last. To his surprise, she was still there. She gazed up at the moon with a sad look as she sat there. He walked up to her slowly.

"Kai, you don't have to say anything. I totally get it. You don't want me to reveal this to anyone. Don't worry. I won't."

"Misaki, I'm sorry."

She stood up and gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to. Just know that I am sorry for everything."

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. She was beginning to feel worried. He approached closer to her. He looked pale.

"Are you ok Kai?"

"I will be. After this."

"After what?"

"This…"

Her eyes widen in shock when he suddenly leaned in and gave her a hug but she didn't protest. She finally knew the answer to the question Miwa had asked not so long ago, which is that she is, and always had been, in love with Kai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Waking up in the morning at his home the day after the camp ended, Kai felt empty again. He thought of Misaki and how he had longed to hold her in his arms again. The problem was they never had the privacy after that fateful night.

Pacing around the house, he felt that he should do something in order to spend time with her. It was then that a particular question hit him hard all of a sudden: _What is his relationship with Misaki now?_

He didn't know the answer to the question at all because even though something happened that night, he doesn't really know how she feels about him. The image of that night was still fresh in his mind.

He recalled how he didn't really want her to leave for bed. He also recalled that he didn't stop her but he was not very sure why. Was it because he was afraid of what this means? That he is in love even though he knows everyone he loves will eventually leave him? He sighed and decided maybe it was time to discuss things with her, to sort out his feelings for her.

After he got ready and left the house, he walked routinely towards Card Capital. He knows it was still too early for the shop to be opened. It was then he wondered if she was at their usual meeting spot. His instincts were right when he saw her sitting there, as if she was waiting for someone.

She looked tired, like she hasn't slept in a few days. When she saw him approaching, her eyes lit up, reflecting the sun light, making her glow. He was stunned by her beauty and could only think of how similar she is to CEO Amaterasu.

She smiled at him and offered him a spot to sit next to her. The moment seemed slightly awkward for the both of them. They had a million things to say to each other but they didn't know how to articulate it. She decided to break the silence between them after a few minutes.

"It seems like this has become our new regular meeting spot hasn't it?" She gave another smile.

"A… Ah."

He wanted to respond differently but he couldn't think of how to do it. He was screaming in his mind: _Idiot!_ _Say something else for goodness sake_.

"Hey Kai? What do you think of the Tanabata festival?"

"Err… I've never been to one? So, I won't know what to think about it." He responded.

He thought that that was kind of a random question, but knowing Misaki, she wasn't the type who was randomly asking questions like that without a motive.

"I… I see."

He could sense disappointment in her tone of voice.

"Could you… Tell me about the festival?" He stammered.

"Sure!" She was so excited that she couldn't stop smiling. He felt relief and smiled back.

"So, what do you do during the festivals?" He asked.

"Well, people generally celebrate this day by writing wishes, sometimes in the form of poetry, on small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo sometimes with other decorations. The bamboo and decorations are often set afloat on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day. This resembles the custom of floating paper ships and candles on rivers. I always wanted to go to one but I never got a chance to either."

"Then how did you know so much about it?"

"Well, I read a lot and there was an article about it in the newspaper a few years back."

"I see."

"There was another thing though. The guys would always ask the girls they like to go with them so they could spend time with each other."

"Oh. I see."

She fell silent. She was dropping a lot of hints but he doesn't seem to get it. She felt disappointed.

"I guess I should get back to help Shin with the shop then." She replied.

Just as she was about to leave, he stood up as well.

"Wait, Misaki." He called out to her. She felt hopeful again.

"Yes?"

"When is the festival again?"

"On the 7th of July." She replied and smiled.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you around."

Kai went off before she did in a hurried manner. Misaki was surprised and instantly crushed again. She thought he had the same feelings towards her as she did for him. _Maybe I should have asked him instead_ were her thoughts as she opened the doors to Card Capital and continued her day as usual.

Little did she know that she was in for a surprise. Around noon, she brought lunch for sub-shop manager. As she set the bowl down, the cat appeared with a note around its neck. Curious about it, she read it at the bench while the cat enjoyed the lunch.

_I'm sorry that I didn't ask sooner, but would you go to the mid-summer festival with me?_

_I'll be waiting for you there._

_Kai_

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She had to admit that he was full of surprises. The one thing on her mind right now is what Yukata she would wear to the festival. She went back to the shop feeling great.

As she entered the shop, Kyou emerges from somewhere hidden. He can witness everything from his hiding spot. He smiled and walked back to the Foo Fighters headquarters. He went up to the top floor and entered the door right at the end of the hallway.

"I've done what you have asked me to." Kyou said to the person sitting in front of the desk.

"Good." The person replied with a grin.

"Now you promised me that I would be able to join Foo Fighters again."

"I'm sorry. I have no use for a loser like you."

"You… You lied to me?" Kyou was getting frustrated with himself. _How could I trust him in the first place _he thought.

"I never said it in the first place. You offered your services on your own terms."

"Ren!"

"You should leave now before I call for security?" Ren grinned again as he said that.

Kyou was feeling like a fool. He sank down on his knees and felt that he should have known better than to offer his services to Ren just to get his position back. He started laughing maniacally again.

"You know what Ren? You may cause all these problems just so Kai would feel the pain, but you should know you can never win."

Ren's grin was wiped off his face in an instant. He stood up and a purple colored aura surrounded him instantly. This caused Kyou started to scream for no apparent reason. He looked at Kyou writhing on the spot and laughed. He approached Kyou and held his face with his right hand.

"He can try to win against me then. I will accept his challenge anytime."

After Ren released Kyou from his grip, Kyou stood up and ran for the door. Ren continued his maniacal laugh as he sat down on his chair with the aura stronger than ever.

Ren said to himself with a smirk: _He can try. But not before I get to his beloved Misaki. _He laughed and it echoed through the entire hallway.

Kai who was standing outside the headquarters swore that he could hear it too. His intentions of facing Ren went unanswered as he decided to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day finally arrived at last after the long wait for Misaki. It was the middle of summer. She felt the excitement pent up as the days passed. She got dressed up in a light blue Yukata which matches her eyes. There was a light purple bow which was tied around her waist.

She tied her hair up in a bun and pierced them with pins and found a matching purple bag to carry her things in. She went downstairs to the shop and Shin's jaw dropped.

"Misaki? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the festival. See you later!" She said as she went out the shop doors.

"Wait! Who are you going with?" Shin screamed after her.

She was already too far to be heard. He just gave a sigh and felt worried.

"Sub-shop manager. What should I do? I hope she isn't going with a boy I don't know about. It's killing me!" He said to the cat.

The cat meowed and went back to his usual nap.

"Don't ignore me too!" He said.

As Misaki walked towards the festival, she bumped into Miwa. He was surprised at how she looked.

"Sis. Where are you going?"

"Ah. Miwa? I'm going to the festival."

"Wow. You look great. I almost couldn't recognize you." He complimented.

"Thanks. I got to go. Kai's waiting for me there."

She felt herself blush a little as she said Kai was waiting for her. Miwa laughed and waved goodbye.

She arrived at the festival after a five minute walk. Upon arriving at the main entrance, she noticed that the festival was already crowded with people. She tried to look around for any signs of Kai but she couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to wait at the entrance before noticing someone familiar heading her way.

It was Ren. He had a smirk on his face while approaching her slowly. She stood there, frozen in fear.

"Hello. Misaki right?" He asked.

"Suzugamori Ren? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the festival. I assume you are here waiting for Kai?"

Misaki's eyes widen when he said that. She was pushed back onto the wall slightly as he approached her closer.

"How did you…"

"Ah. I know everything about you and Kai."

She looked at him foolishly. There was a question on her mind right now which seems to be eating her alive.

"Where is Kai?" She asked courageously.

"Oh… You got tough all of a sudden? Hmm. Interesting."

He chuckled at her. Her hands are balled up into fists and are shaking with rage and fear.

"Where is Kai?" She demanded.

"Tsk. Who are you to make demands?" He smirked as he said that.

She was getting impatient and worried. _Is Kai really with him? What should I do?_ She kept asking herself those questions.

"Why do you even like that guy? He has nothing. Why don't you come with me instead?"

She contemplated on whether she should follow him. She thought: _If Kai really is with him, I could try to help him. _Yet part of her knows that this is merely a trap to get to Kai. She thought about it long and hard.

Meanwhile, not very far from the festival, Miwa was on the way home. He bumped into someone he didn't expect to see and fell flat on the ground.

"Ouch! I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"

The voice sounded familiar. Miwa looked up to see Kai looking at him.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Miwa asked.

Kai gave him a puzzled look. He offered Miwa a hand up from the ground.

"I just met Sis just now. She said that she was going to the festival with you and that you were already waiting for her there." Miwa said as he cleaned off the dirt from his clothes.

"What?"

Kai was shocked. Even though he wanted to invite her to the festival, he didn't know how to say it. He then felt worried and ran towards the festival.

"Kai!" Miwa called out to him.

He couldn't be bothered by anyone else at the moment. He thought that this was what Kyou warned him about. He must find her before Ren gets to her.

Running as fast as he can was about all he could do at the moment. His mind was blank with fear of what Ren would do to her.

As he got there, out of breath, he could only see one thing. There was an unknown guy who has dark purple hair, dressed in a sleeveless white jacket with a shirt matching is hair. He was holding onto Misaki's hand and dragging her in towards the festival. She looks hesitant but followed him anyway.

All Kai wanted to do was run to Misaki's aid then, to comfort her and make her feel better. Even though he doesn't know who the mystery man is, he didn't think it would matter because she was waiting for him. But what he saw a few seconds later changed everything. The mystery guy got up to hug Misaki all of a sudden.

The sight caused Kai to be stunned. He was speechless. Wondering what should be done, he decided to leave the festival in despair. He could feel someone following him from behind. He turned around to find Ren approaching.

"Ren? What do you want?" Kai asked.

"Well, I thought I saw someone familiar. So I came over here to see you head over heels over a random girl."

Ren sniggered and Kai pretended that it wasn't true. However he tried, his feelings were too confusing that he couldn't help looking at Misaki to make sure she was alright.

"You may keep quiet but I know deep down you really care about her." Ren added

"Whatever happened between us has nothing to do with her. So leave her out of this." Kai snapped.

Losing his cool was something Kai never did. No matter what situation he was in, keeping his cool was all he could do. This peaked Ren's interest in Misaki.

"I know what happened between us has nothing to do with her. But I don't care. Watching you like this makes my efforts all worth it."

Kai kept silent. Anything else he said would only be coal to the train known as Ren. Nothing which can be said can change anything now. Ren is here to harm Misaki. Kai thought that it should be Ren is here to harm him. For everything which happened.

"Don't you want to know who that guy was? He's not a bad guy actually. He saw her terrified and came to help her by pretending to be someone she knows. He even went to the extent of saying he is dating her. I wonder why someone would do that for someone who he doesn't even know. Probably because he has feelings for her as well."

Ren smirked as the final sentence sunk into Kai like repeated stabbings in the chest. His heart pounded hard in his throat. Yet he knew he couldn't let Ren win.

"Since he already said that he is her boyfriend, why are you bothering her for? She has nothing to do with me."

The smile on Ren's face was wiped off immediately. To him it looks like he was about to lose this round. So all he could do was damage control.

"Sure. That may be the case. However, I still won't give up on her." Ren said as he walked away.

Kai watched as Ren left. All he could do now was follow suit. If he went to see her now, everything he did to protect her would be for nothing. Leaving the festival is the only choice he got, he thought as he walked off home in the opposite direction to the sound of his own broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Misaki was stunned by the actions of the mystery guy. It took her awhile before coming to her senses. Her thoughts were on Ren and mostly Kai. She pushed him away as hard as she could as the mystery guy fell onto the ground.

"I could have handled it all by myself. He was about to tell me where Kai is. Why did you have to interrupt?" She was enraged by now.

"I helped you out back there. I don't get any gratitude but instead get pushed to the ground?" The guy replied. He was losing his patience as well.

"Like I said, I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." She stormed off, leaving him on the ground with his mouth agape.

She felt that she had given them a reasonable amount of distance before resting at a bench. She kept looking at the clock tower of a nearby school to check the time. One minute felt like an hour to her. Even though deep inside her knows that Kai wasn't coming, she still insisted on waiting for him.

The question on her mind right then was the location of Kai. His safety was not ensured yet. She didn't know where he was. She thought of all the "what if" scenarios in her head. _What if he is captured by Ren and needed me to save him? _The question made her worry more with each passing minute. She continued to stare at the clock tower, still hoping he would come. Tears started to form in her blue eyes.

Misaki couldn't help but fight back her tears. She didn't want Kai to see her this way. She gazed at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind the clouds tonight. She thought of that night at the camp where he came back for her. She remembered how happy she felt after that. Reuniting with a friend and developing feelings for him was something she never saw coming.

She was the type of girl who calculated each move meticulously and made sure the outcome was what she already expected. Love was always something she wanted to avoid as it has so many unforeseen circumstances and outcomes. She chuckled when she thought of the saying she read somewhere before: _Love always comes when least expected._ She thought that she could have stopped all this if only the mystery guy didn't come to ruin everything.

She thought back of the time Ren had her backed up against the wall. He gave her only one option: to follow him so that he would reveal to her where Kai was. She wanted to agree even though she knew that this was going to be a trap. She had already calculated it and all the outcomes would not be good. Just before she could agree, the mystery guy approached them and there was an evil smirk on Ren's face.

"Excuse me. Do you mind? You're scaring my girlfriend." Said the mystery guy as he held onto Misaki's hand.

"Oh. So she's _your_ girlfriend?" Ren asked inquisitively. The smirk was still there and it was wider than ever.

"Yes. She is. She's meeting me here but I came later than expected." He lied casually.

Ren raised an eyebrow. To him, this was getting more and more interesting.

Misaki seems to be stunned momentarily. She couldn't even say anything before the mysterious guy pulled her away. Ren watched and smirked as he left the scene.

The clock tower chimed. It was about 12am. This snapped her back into reality. She sighed as she thought it was late. A huge part of her didn't want to leave yet, believing he might still show up. Since the festival stalls are closing up for the day, she knew that she had to leave eventually. She seems to be stuck in slow motion as she got up and slowly walked home in sadness and despair. Little did she know, Miwa was watching her from a distance, making sure she got home safely before heading home himself.

The whole way back, Miwa wondered why Kai didn't show up even though he rushed all the way to Misaki's aid. Miwa reached his house and just then, he realized the only thing which was tearing Kai and Misaki apart was Ren. He smiled to himself, opening the house door, as he thought: _I won't let you win so easily!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was around mid-morning. Since the incident, Kai has been avoiding Misaki. He hid in plain sight, at his usual bench at the playground. He doesn't know the reason as to why he is avoiding her. To him, he knows that she is going to have him answer why he didn't show up that particular night. His eyes closed, he could see her sitting in her yukata, waiting for him to appear.

He sighed, wondering if he has been handling this situation well enough. Thinking back, he thought it was his fault in the first place for the incident which occurred at the camp. If he had been calm enough to assess the situation like he usually do, they wouldn't be in this particular mess. He should have known that Kyou was sent as a distraction and that she was never in any real danger up until now.

As he feels down in the dumps, the only thing he could think of to lift his spirits is to Cardfight. However he may want to, he knew that going back to Card Capital was not an option. He denied and lied to himself, saying that the identity of the mystery guy didn't even peak his interest in the slightest. The image of the guy holding onto Misaki's hand like his life depended on it made him feel worse than he already did.

He sat up on the bench and buried his face in the palms of his hands, in attempt to rid himself of the vividly clear image from before. His actions only made the image clearer than before. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his task for today. He was not entirely sure of what it was temporarily clouded by jealousy. Trying to recall the task seems like an impossible thing to do now when all he could think of is Misaki. Sighing, he felt as if someone was watching him from afar.

In Card Capital, Misaki is sitting behind the counter as usual, trying her best to read a book she has already memorized from the back to the front. With the noise in the shop, it was a wonder she could ever read. It has always been so lively in there that it was hard to focus on one thing. She stared at a sentence in her book, spacing out. Her thoughts were of course on Kai. He has disappeared for a while now and she couldn't help but wonder where he went.

"As the saying goes: _Love always comes when least expected._" This was the sentence in the book.

She recalled the night which the sentence played an important role for her to push herself further into denial. She reread the sentence for the umpteen time and it still doesn't seem to register in her brain. She tried to snap out of this trance, but it proved to be a worthy foe as it battled hard to stay. She snapped the book shut a little too loudly than expected. Everyone in the shop thought she was angry they were making so much noise that they froze up and turned their attention to her.

She stood up from behind the counter and took a moment to realize they were all staring at her as if she had a second head. She pretended not to be bothered by them and found some booster boxes to be displayed. They thought that the coast was clear so they continued with their activities but in a lower tone. She displayed those boxes one by one and one particular box caught her eye. It was just recently released. It was then Shin appeared with more boxes and almost tripped before heaving the boxes on the table just in time to support himself. He released a sigh of relief and wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Misaki-chan! What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was just helping you with the booster boxes. I thought that you would have wanted me to display it." She replied. Her attention was still on the box.

"Ah! Yes. I wanted to display those. Are you sure you are alright? You don't look so good." He said.

It was then that she felt dizzy. The room was spinning in all directions that she found it hard to even find the chair she sat on from moments ago, which was just right behind her. She shut her eyes for a few seconds and opened them, thinking it would help. Once she opened them she found that it got worse. The colors from the posters seems to have merged together to form a mucky brown color. She could suddenly hear small voices from everywhere.

The display cases behind the counter seemed to have trapped the owners of the voices. They are all having an argument on whom the leader is. _What leader_? She thought. She had no time to ponder because the pressing issues are who does the voices belong to? As sudden as the voices came, they disappeared. Yet she doesn't feel any better. The room was still spinning around.

"Misaki!" She could hear Shin calling.

She stood up and immediately thought that she should have known better. It made her almost fall. Shin grabbed onto her left arm to stop her from falling. She dropped the booster box she was still holding and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. It was the final straw which broke the camel's back. The thud caused her to run all the way to the bathroom. She barely made it time to the toilet bowl as she landed on the floor right in front of it to regurgitate the little amount of food and drinks she had the past day or so.

Throwing up made me her feel a little better. The dizziness has subsided. She couldn't even muster up the strength to get up off the ground. After a few minutes, she could feel her legs are starting to fall asleep on her. She had no choice but to get up and leave the bathroom. She walked slowly, to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. She found her concerned uncle, restlessly standing for a few seconds and sitting down the next with a worried expression on his face at the counter. She plastered on a fake smile even though she still wasn't feeling a hundred percent. She didn't want Shin to worry about her.

She had a short flashback to when she just lost her parents. Back then she was still so young. All she could do is cry. She remembered how her uncle was as steady as a rock, doing all the house chores, cooking for them, caring for her in particular. When she fell down and scraped her knee, he was the one who felt the pain ten times worse than she did. When she laughed and smile, he seemed to be the happiest as well. She never really thought about it until now, but she was really thankful for him. She felt really terrible he had to stop studying after high school to take the responsibility of taking care of what remains of his sister's family.

Misaki approached the counter slowly. It took a little more effort than she had expected, grabbing onto things beside her for support. When Shin saw her, he pretended to smile to mask his worries. That has always been what he did, she thought. He held her arm for support. He had her sit down on the chair behind the counter. Now that the room wasn't spinning, she could see the patrons of the shop more clearly. To her relief, none of them paid any attention to her.

"Are you ok?" Her uncle asked.

"I'm better now." She said with a weak smile.

"Why don't you get some rest? Sub-shop manager and I will handle the shop."

She nodded and he ushered her up the stairs just to make sure she wouldn't trip and hurt herself. She went into her room and bolted the door. She turned and leaned her back against the door. Slumping down on the floor with her back still against the door, she covered her ears like an insane person. Her eyes were widened in fear. Something has changed in her and she is afraid of it. She hugged her knees to keep herself from trembling. Tears rolled down the side of her face as her muffled cries echoed in her lonely room. In this time of desperate need, her heart longs for Kai more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was another sleepless night for Kai. He was lying in bed, tossing and turning for hours without a visit from the sandman. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He sat up in his bed, looking from left to right for something to amuse him. To his left was his bedside table. On it was a digital alarm clock which reads 3:30AM in red. _Nothing over here_ he thought. To his right was another bedside table. His deck was on the table along with a bedside lamp. He turned the lights from the bedside lamp on and reached for his deck. He started flipping through it after removing the deck box and it made him go a little crazy since he hasn't been Cardfighting for a few days. He knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn't avoid Misaki forever. Yet he wasn't ready to face her yet. He felt ashamed that he left her alone at the festival. He kept thinking of the possibilities which could have happened if he had looked for her that night.

He thought about his options for the time being. He wondered if he should tell her the truth that Ren wants to use her to hurt him. But he knew that telling her would hurt her even more. Nothing he could say could take away the pain that she is just a tool to hurt him. Mostly, he couldn't admit to anyone, or even himself for that matter, that he has feelings for her. The thought frustrated him so much that he stuffed his deck back into the box and gently put them on the bedside table he took it from. He massaged his aching temples with one hand. He sighed and decided to get off the bed to surf the internet.

He walked to the light switch near the door to flick it on. In the brightness he could see that his room was merely an empty place, just like his heart. He looked around for a few seconds from the left to the right. To his left was his computer, placed on his study table. In the middle of the room, under the window, was where his bed was located. To the right side was his dresser, where photographs of his parents with him. He walked towards the dresser and picked up his favorite picture. It was when they were at a park. They had a picnic that day. They all looked so happy. He smiled a little as he reminisce the memory. He cleaned the picture with his fingers from the dust and put the picture back on the dresser.

He approached the table after that and turned the computer on. He went online and logged on to a forum which he usually visits to see the news regarding Cardfight. Scrolling down, he found something which caught his attention. The topic was about someone known as the King of the Underground Fights. As he read on, a smirk crept onto his face. This so called King has piqued his interest. He is known to be a strong fighter who keeps a low profile. Filtering through some useless comments about how the King had won all the fights, he finally found out some useful information about what his name is: Jun. The smirk had grown into a full grin by the time he was done reading through where he can find Jun and he was determined not to waste any time to go look for him. With a goal in mind, he felt not as lost as he was moments ago. He turned the computer off and decided to rest before challenging the King of the Underground Fights. Just as he was tucking himself in, he thought to himself with a smile: _This is going to be interesting._

It was about 8am when Miwa was acting suspicious, following someone through alleys and shortcuts until the person he tailed had finally stopped. He followed Kai from a distance but he had a feeling Kai knew he was being followed due to the pace he was walking at. He had been playing as a detective for a few days, checking on where Kai was going and wondering when the right time would be to get him to see Misaki. He heard from Shin that she wasn't feeling well recently and he felt even more determined than ever to have Kai to visit her. However, he knew that this would not be an easy feat because Kai is as stubborn as he is persistent. He sighed at the thought but he knew that he must not give up for the sake of his best friend's happiness.

He saw Kai going into another alley after walking for about five minutes. He followed suit and they ended up at a ring where there was some sort of commotion occurring. He ran towards the source of the noise and saw a group of people crowding Kai. He hid amongst the noisy crowd to watch as Kai entered the ring. It was an abandoned basketball court with a large circular table in the middle. There was a tall guy with orange hair, wearing a sleeveless green shirt who was smirking while standing opposite of Kai. For a second, Miwa thought the orange hair guy might try to harm Kai physically and he felt a wave of panic flowing through him. Relief came over him when he saw the guy placing a Vanguard deck on the table. He wiped off the beads of sweat which had formed on his forehead.

Miwa's grey eyes widen as reality hit him. The ring they were playing in and the location of the place made it obvious to him that this was an underground fight. He was still puzzled as to why Kai would come to such a place just to have a match when he could always have a fair fight at card shops around the city. He stood in place to watch as the match started. He could see the guy having a gold tooth glittering even from a distance when he smiled. From the start of the match, he could see the guy cheating. He drew not from the top of the deck and made a card switch just to gain the upper hand. Kai still remains as calm and not bothered by the opponent's actions. After a few minutes, Kai defeated the guy without even breaking a sweat. Miwa smiled as the outcome of the match was not surprising to him. He never seen Kai lost after all.

"As promised, I want to meet Jun." Kai said. Miwa wondered who Jun is but silently watch to see what was about to happen.

"Tsk. Who do you think you are? Jun does not meet with peasants like you. You have to get through us first." The guy replied, popping his knuckles. A bunch of other guys started to surround Kai and Miwa felt that he needed to help his friend out before he gets beaten into a pulp.

"Wait! That's enough for now!" Miwa came to interrupt, thinking on his feet and going with the flow.

"Why?" The orange hair guy asked. He looked like he was about to punch Miwa in the face as well.

"You shouldn't mess with this guy here if you know what is good for you. He's got connections." Miwa replied.

Miwa whispered into his ears, causing him to exclaim something about Kai knowing martial arts, after which he was discussing with the crowd. Miwa was glad that the crowd wasn't very bright for his sake. He took the chance to push Kai out of the ring and off on the way home. The weather was dark and gloomy now. The silence was killing Miwa. He was also curious as to why Kai would mix with that crowd from before. He would also like to tell Kai of Misaki's condition. He hopes that that might change Kai's mind of avoiding her.

"What put you in that situation back there?" Miwa asked as they walked down the road. Kai ignored him as usual. He didn't feel the need to reply Miwa. In fact, he didn't feel like talking at all during the particular moment.

"Is it because of Suzugamori Ren?" Miwa added.

"He's got nothing to do with this." Kai snapped back quickly.

Miwa could tell he was lying. He knew that Ren was the cause of everything. It was due to him that Kai couldn't be with Misaki. He knew that it was killing Kai inside, to not be able to be with her. So it was his goal to try to undo the damage Ren did. He hoped that the damage wasn't irreparable. While he was lost in thought, Kai had walked off in the opposite direction. He had a feeling he knew where Kai was going to go, so he decided to go on ahead to try to stop him. He thought he was doing the right thing by going back to look for Jun himself. When Miwa reached the ring, a guy who looks like he was in charge was busy telling off the orange hair guy from before.

"You idiot! How could you fall for that trick?" He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that he was lying." The orange hair guy replied, bowing in apology with every word he said. It was then that the crowd gathering to watch noticed Miwa. He gulped and walked into the ring.

"Jun, I assume?" Miwa approached this person.

"Who might you be?" Jun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! You were the one who lied to me just now!" The orange hair guy exclaimed. Jun's expression changed into an amused one. He smirked at Miwa who was standing right in front of him now.

"I just came to say that if Kai comes back to find you, please don't have a match with him." Miwa said as calmly as he could even though he felt so scared it was as if he was about to pass out.

"Tsk. This Kai is starting to catch my interest. I can't guarantee that I won't do it." Jun smiled, looking away as he said that.

"He doesn't belong in the underground society." Miwa replied. He could feel his knees shaking slightly under his weight and he hoped that no one else realized it.

"Looks like it is time to meet with Kai then?" Jun asked his posses with a sly smile. They all nodded in agreement. Miwa could only slowly back away. He knew it was a long shot, but he knew he had to try anyway.

"Kindou, would you kindly extend an invitation on my behalf to Kai? I would like to stay to _entertain_ my guest here." Jun ordered the orange hair guy and moved into the shadows, pulling a chain as his posses dragged Miwa away.

Kai was at his usual bench at the playground. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jun's lackeys would come and announce that the idiot, Miwa, was caught. He knew Miwa was predictable, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he used Miwa's loyalty to his benefit. Five minutes later, his predictions came true as Kindou appeared to escort him back into the underground society. He felt excited even though he didn't portray any emotions when they walked back to the ring. Upon reaching, he saw Miwa being tied to one of the basketball hoops' post. The crowd there was already rowdy in anticipation of this match.

"I'm sorry Kai." Miwa apologized, with his boyish smile plastered on his face.

"You really are an idiot. Why did you come?" Kai asked as he inched closer to Miwa. All of a sudden, the sound of chains grew louder and it hit the spot where Kai was about to step on. Kai knew that the person missed deliberately.

"So you are the famous Kai?" The voice came from the darkness nearby. They could see the chains retract and a man appeared in its wake.

The man has dark purple hair and was wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a shirt as dark as his hair. He had earrings and one of his arms was had the chains from before biding it. Kai's eyes widen in horror as he immediately recognizes this man as the same man who hugged Misaki at the festival. He couldn't contain the excitement which was welling up inside of him. To him, this was to prove who the better Vanguard fighter would be and indirectly, who the better guy for Misaki is. He smiled when they rolled out the motion figure configuration table. _This is going to be very interesting,_ he thought as he put the gloves on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kai stared at Jun who was approaching him with a long chain. Jun gave Kai a look which was one that shows he acknowledges Kai as someone worth meeting personally. Kai could feel shivers running up and down his spine. He couldn't help but think that life has a way of playing cruel tricks on him. Watching Jun standing in front of him reminds him of the dreaded night of the festival. Images of Misaki began to flash before his eyes. It wasn't something which was uncommon by now. He had learned to accept that fact. However, he thought that this was too crucial of a time to be daydreaming about her. He gave his head a small shake, something which wasn't obvious enough for others to notice.

"So, you are the famous Kai?" Jun said, standing in front of him. Kai remains silent, but made sure to watch Jun closely.

"You wanted to meet me, right?" Jun added while Kai continues to remain quiet.

"You can keep quiet now, but I have a deal to offer you. From what I heard, people say you are quite good. I need someone like you on my side. Work for me and you can have the world. You can be my assistant." Jun said. His smirk was wide by now.

"That is just nonsense." Kai replied in a matter-of-fact fashion. This statement surprised Jun. He didn't think anyone would refuse an offer like this. The crowd started to mumble around them as well.

"Ok. Since it has come to this, what about a Cardfight? The winner takes it all." Jun smiled as he spoke.

Jun smirked at Kai, standing to the opposite of each other as they put their gloves on. Kai pretended not to mind even though his heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest. Once the group of people has set up the motion figure system in the middle of the basketball court, they left hurriedly and excitedly. They started crowding around outside the ring. They knew that this was not to be missed. Rumors were that Jun is a strong cardfighter and even though they had worked for him for years, very few of them had actually seen his skills personally. Excitement was starting to build up and the crowd outside grew rowdy.

Kai stared at Jun with his usual expression. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of this particular person. The pressure he put on himself was huge, as he always had. Yet, he knew that this time was different to the others and he knew what the reason was. There is only one person in the world that can make him feel this way right now: Misaki. He felt heartbroken that he let her down. He glanced over at Jun and thought that Jun would make a more suitable partner for her. _Better than a dirt bag like me_, he thought. He looked at Miwa to see how he was doing. He was tied up next to the motion figure system now. Miwa smiled and gave him two thumbs up to show that he was ok, even though deep down Kai knew that Miwa was scared. Miwa knew that Kai would win, so he entrusted his faith on Kai. After both the players had placed their decks on the table, it was time to begin the long awaited match.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Jun said.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Kai proclaimed his signature quote.

They were instantly brought to an entirely new place. The basketball court transformed into a forest like environment with the table located in the empty middle. Once the air cleared out, it was obvious to the spectators outside the ring that this intense match was beginning. They all rooted for Jun to win of course. Their starters were ready for action. For Jun, it was Vermillion Gatekeeper while for Kai; it was Lizard Soldier, Conroe. They had already agreed to have Jun start first.

"I draw. I ride Alluring Succubus. Alluring Succubus and Vermillion Gatekeeper skill activates." Jun added the top two cards which was another Alluring Succubus and a Werewolf Sieger. The crowd outside cheered for Jun as he ended his turn.

"I draw as well. I ride Iron Tail Dragon and with Conroe's skill, he moves to my rear guard circle at the bottom left of the field. I call an Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. With Conroe boosting, Bahr attacks your Vanguard." Kai was being his usual self. Moving fast, he hopes to find an opponent to keep up with his pace. Jun revealed Prisoner Beast as his damage.

"I continue to attack with my Iron Tail Dragon!" Kai continued. After Jun had opted not to guard, he revealed a Dragon Knight, Nehalem as his drive check. Jun revealed March Rabbit of Nightmareland as his second damage.

"It's my turn now. I stand and draw. I ride Decadent Succubus. I call another Decadent Succubus to the left side of the field. My Vanguard Succubus' skill is activated. Each time I call a Dark Irregulars onto the field, I may soul charge one." Jun soul charges Demon Eater as Kai stared intently.

"I continue to call March Rabbit of Nightmareland behind the rearguard Succubus and an Imprisoned Angel, Saraquel to the empty rearguard circle next to my Vanguard as my Vanguard's skill activates again." Jun soul charges another March Rabbit and a Blitz Ritter. He continues to move at a fast pace, something which Kai enjoyed. It was a while before meeting an opponent which was worthy of this intense feeling.

"Saraquel attacks! Her skill is activated which is to soul blast 3 and remove her restraint." Jun declared. Kai revealed a Blazing Flare Dragon as his first damage.

"My Vanguard attacks!" Jun reveals an Edel Rose as his checked for a trigger. Kai revealed an Embodiment of Spear, Tahr as his second damage and gave all the effects to his Vanguard. Kai then guards with a Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara after Jun's last standing rear guard attacks and it was Kai's turn once again.

"I ride Dragon Knight Nehalem and use Conroe's skill to find a Wyvern Guard, Barri to add to my hand." Kai searched his deck for a Barri to add to hand. He moved Bahr to the rear guard circle below and called a Gatling Claw Dragon in front of Bahr. He calls a Flame-Edge Dragon to the right side of his field. He felt that this was sufficient for the time being.

"Flame-Edge Dragon attacks your Vanguard." Kai said with a forceful voice. Jun revealed an Alluring Succubus as his damage while Kai continues his attacks after soul charging for Flame-Edge Dragon's skill.

"Nehalem attacks."

"I guard with Dark Queen of Nightmareland." Jun said.

"Check the drive trigger. Get: Draw trigger. All effects to Gatling Claw Dragon and I draw a card. Bahr boosts as Gatling Claw attacks."

Jun revealed a Demon Eater as his damage now. Kai kept calm but he expected something which was tough to counter soon. He gazed at a particular card in his hand. It was Wyvern Guard Barri. He knows that this card is something he would need later. Since it was Jun's turn, he decided to take precaution.

"I ride Demon Eater. I soul charge a card and she gains 2000. I'll use Edel Rose's skill. I return her to the top of the deck and search for one Werewolf Sieger to add to my hand. Saraquel attacks! Soul blast to lose her restraint!" Kai revealed a Blazing Core Dragon as his damage.

"Demon Eater attacks next!" Kai guards with Blu-Ray Dracokid.

"Twin drive check. First check: Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Succubus. Second check: there isn't any trigger. Succubus attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Barri." Kai discards a Gatling Claw Dragon from his hand and Jun smiles as he ended his turn. It was his intention to let Kai use up the Barri in the first place.

"I ride Dualaxe Archdragon. I call another Bahr to boost Flame-Edge. Gatling Claw Dragon boosted by Bahr attacks your Vanguard." Jun revealed a critical trigger and gave all the effects to his Vanguard.

"Dualaxe attacks!" Kai said. Jun guarded with another critical trigger. It would take two triggers to pass. Kai revealed a Blazing Core Dragon for his first trigger check and an Embodiment of Spear, Tahr in his second trigger check.

"Get: Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Flame-Edge Dragon. With Bahr boosting, Flame-Edge attacks!"

"I guard with Werewolf Sieger and I intercept with my Succubus and Saraquel." Jun blocked the attack and it was the end of Kai's turn.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Jun asked Kai, who remained silent.

"I ride, Edel Rose and call Doreen the Thruster behind Edel. I call a Dark Queen of Nightmareland to the empty circle above March Rabbit. I activate Edel Rose's skill: with Werewolf Sieger in soul, I can counterblast 2 and she gains additional power of 5000 and a critical." Kai stared intensely at Jun. He knew this was coming.

"I'll do it again so she gains 10000 and 2 critical in total. I bet you didn't expect me to have 2 Edel Roses in hand did you?" Jun said and Kai remained silent as usual.

"Dark Queen attacks Flame-Edge Dragon!" Jun declared. Kai dropped Flame-Edge Dragon into the drop zone.

"Edel Rose attacks! Because of your short sightedness which caused you to lose your Barri, you will get a taste of my power this turn." Jun exclaimed happily, thinking he had finally won. That was until Kai used another Barri to guard.

"But…" Jun stammered.

"Just because you can have 2 Edel Roses in hand doesn't mean I can't have 2 Barri." Kai replied as calm as he could be as he dropped a card into the drop zone. Jun didn't get any triggers and shamefully ended his turn.

"FINAL TURN!" Kai declared yet another signature quote. He knew Jun wouldn't be able to withstand the attacks anymore.

"I call a Blazing Core Dragon and a Blu-Ray Dracokid to boost my Vanguard. Dualaxe attacks!"

Kai didn't reveal any triggers but won the match anyway. It was a tough match for the both of them. The crowd went silent. The tension was high as their undefeated King has finally fallen from his throne. Jun looked disappointed for a moment before coming to his senses. He is a man of his word. He let both Kai and Miwa go, thinking that he may have lost this match but it seems like he gained something more. Overall, he felt happy with this lost. Watching the both of them leave in the sunset, he felt warm inside.

As Kai and Miwa left the Underground Fighting ring again, Miwa felt that it was finally time to confront Kai about Misaki. They walked the path they took just a few hours before Miwa was captured in silence as Miwa tried to phrase what he wanted to say in his head. He didn't want to alarm Kai, even though he wanted him to show more concern towards Misaki. He thought of trying to start off with something which was on his mind since back at the ring.

"Aren't you going to thank me for helping you?" Miwa asked.

"You helped me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Kai asked, looking bored as they walked.

"I thank you for helping me back there but you owe me for luring Jun out." Miwa said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you were smiling when they rolled out the motion figure system. I thought as much. Now, where is my gratitude?" Miwa demanded.

"Thanks." Kai said without the sincerity inside his voice. He didn't ask Miwa to do anything, so he felt that he doesn't owe Miwa anything as well.

"There is something else I need to tell you…" Miwa finally started.

"Just say it then." Kai walked with his eyes closed, slowly, so he wouldn't trip.

"It's about Misaki." Miwa finally said after a few seconds of silence. Kai stopped dead in his tracks for he dreaded the news that was about to come.

"Oh? What about her?" Kai pretended not to care as he continued to move his heavy legs. They felt like they are made of metal.

"I heard she has not been feeling well recently, Kai. You should go see her." Miwa replied quietly. Kai's legs had stopped moving by now. He felt that his heart was crushed when he heard the news.

"Why should I go see her? It's not like she needs me." Kai said. He felt hollow in his stomach as he said that.

"She does need you. Why are you acting so stubborn? It wouldn't kill you to go and see her." Miwa was starting to get tired of Kai's "I don't care" attitude. He felt his fist clenched tightly at his sides while he looks at the floor. He didn't want to see Kai's expressionless face.

"You don't understand ok?" Kai said quietly.

"Really, Kai? Why is that I wonder? Is it because you don't tell me? Even if you don't, I can tell that you are lying to yourself about your feelings to her. You can deny it to the entire world, but we both know it's true." Miwa felt frustrated. How can Kai still act so nonchalant about this?

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have no particular feelings towards her. She is just a friend to-"

Before Kai could finish his sentence, he was on the ground all of a sudden. His eyes widened in shock as Miwa was standing over him, grabbing his shirt in one hand with his fist in the air, ready to strike at him. This was the very first time Kai had seen Miwa so enraged. He felt that he deserved what was coming, so he didn't try to stop Miwa. He closed his eyes and expected to feel pain somewhere. Instead, he felt himself land on the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes to see Miwa sitting right next to him and covered his face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry." Miwa apologized. He felt surprised at his rage. He just wanted Kai to wake up to see that this is important.

"I understand. You are right. I do care about her. But it doesn't make any difference at all. I can't do anything to help her." Kai truthfully said as he sat up next to Miwa.

"It makes a difference. She cares about you as well. What better way to feel better then to have the one you love comfort you?" Miwa looked at Kai, as if pleading for him to make things better.

"Why does this matter bother you so much?" Kai asked. He was curious because Miwa was particularly interested in the relationship between him and Misaki all of a sudden.

"I care about you as a friend. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and I believe that she can make you happy. I see the way you look at her. It was as if the old Kai has returned." Miwa said honestly. He gave Kai a sincere smile and Kai sighed.

"Ok. I admit it. I do love her more than I can ever love even myself now. But I've seen her with someone else." Kai said. His last sentence was slowly sinking into his own mind.

"Fight for her." Miwa stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way. His boyish smile was starting to return back onto his lips.

"Huh?" Kai was confused.

"Fight for her. Like in a Vanguard fight. You would win hands down."

"I…" Kai started. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have the heart to tell Miwa that his rival was Jun.

"Don't worry about it. Your rival won't be able to win against you. Trust me on this one." Miwa patted Kai's back to reassure him. Kai remained silent even though his thoughts were moving a thousand miles per second.

"If you really don't feel sure you could win her back, leave it all to me. I owe you for saving me." Miwa smiled. He was confident he would be able to get them together.

"Look, Miwa. This is more complicated than you think. Please listen to me and forget about it." Kai finally replied.

"But…" Miwa rebutted.

"I appreciate your help. Thanks, but no thanks. Just leave things as it is."

Kai got up to leave as fast as he could. He couldn't deny that he did feel the idea was tempting, but Misaki's safety was more important than him being with her. He didn't have the heart to tell Miwa the entire truth. He didn't want to involve anyone else. It was hard enough with Misaki alone. Little did he know, Miwa didn't care what he thought and already has a plan of his own. He got up and walked fast, trying to get home to start his plan as soon as he can. The only thing on his mind then was that this plan is foolproof, even for Ren.


	15. Chapter 15

******A/N: **Sorry to say if Kai is a little too OOC. I just thought it was about time. Your reviews are deeply appreciated! Thanks for your support and sorry it took a while. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Misaki was on her bed, not very sure what she should do. She tossed and turned in her pajamas on her bed. Shin has requested her to rest ever since her episode in the shop. She knows that Shin has been worried about her and she appreciates his kind gestures. The only problem to her is that now that she has nothing to do, her mind keeps wandering to Kai. She had sleepless nights because of it and wondered what actually happened. She thought that Kai had at least some feelings for her. She wanted to believe it so much more ever since she got the invitation to the festival. She felt like she was on cloud nine and was suddenly brought to hell.

Her nausea has gotten better but it wasn't the same for her headaches. Sometimes it felt so bad she felt like ripping her skull open just to take out the pain. Since she couldn't do that, she had to resort to taking painkillers just to be able to get through the day. She knows that the pain in her heart was worse than the pain in her head and she knows no amount of painkillers would do the trick for that. She tried with difficulty, since she felt light headed, just to sit up on her bed. She decided to open her window just to get some fresh air. She didn't think she would be able to make it downstairs anyway.

Her movements were slow and each movement she made caused her pain. When she stood up, she wobbled on her feet slightly and finally shuffled herself towards the windows. She pulled open the curtains slightly to reveal the morning sunlight. She had to squint her eyes and turn her head slightly just to get adapted to the light. When she was ready, she pushed her window out to open it and she could hear the cars hustling by and birds chirping. Even though she felt tired from her journey to the window, she felt glad that she did. The fresh air made her feel slightly better. She looked down the pavement in front of the shop but there were very little people that time of day. She scanned the streets to see someone familiar and she hasn't seen in a while.

Kai was standing under Misaki's window, just looking up at her with a smile on his face. Her mouth fell wide open in shock. _Am I dreaming?_ She kept asking herself that. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure they weren't lying to her. She didn't want this to be a hallucination after all. After removing her hands, he was still there, unsure what he should be doing at that moment. She started to panic as well. She didn't know the reason he came to find her but in her heart she was glad he did.

She could hardly contain her joy when she still saw him there. All her pain seems to have faded away. She moved as fast as she could to her dresser to get her change of clothes. In a minute, she was done changing and was on her way down the stairs. She didn't even bother to greet anyone she passed in the shop. There was someone more important, that she hopes, is still outside, waiting for her. She went out the door hurriedly and was pretty much out of breath by the time she reached Kai.

As Misaki tried to catch her breath, she could see Kai was very uncomfortable and awkward standing there. He was not facing her but still looking at her through the corner of his eyes. She had so many questions to ask him but she couldn't form the words. It was then that he finally spoke.

"Um... Can we go someplace else to talk in private?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

She felt relief that he asked because she started to feel silly standing outside the shop without saying anything. They had decided to go to a Café at one of the shopping malls to hang out. It felt awkward as they walked. She felt as if the tension could kill her anytime soon. She walked a few paces behind him as she tried to keep up with his strides. She felt as if he could tell she was having difficulty and slowed down for her.

They reached a zebra crossing with the traffic light and it was as busy as ever. Everyone was walking their own way, minding their own business even if they bumped into others. No one seems to mind since this was a normal occurrence for them. As Kai and Misaki reached the crossing, the light had turned red and they waited their turn, still in silence. This only caused her to fear for what is about to happen later. Her mind could only play the worst case scenarios of how Kai just wants to tell her that he is leaving town and the likes. She knows that it is just too melodramatic, but that was all she could think about at this particular moment.

She was so lost in deep thought that she didn't even realize the light had turned green. She was too busy staring at her feet, unable to process what she is thinking. It was only after a few seconds that she came to her senses. She was moving by herself. She shifted her head up a little to see Kai holding onto her wrist and pulling her along the street. She instantly felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She tilted her head upwards a little to monitor the situation. She could only see his slender figure from behind so she was unable to figure out if he was showing any reaction at all.

They had successfully crossed the street and was walking at a comfortable pace side by side. However, he chose to avoid eye contact with her. She didn't understand why he was trying so hard not to look at her. Her shoulders dropped slightly in fatigue. This guessing game has made her feel like she is about to go crazy. She gave a small and inaudible sigh. All of a sudden, she could feel his hand slipping down from her wrist. She thought he was about to let go until he reached her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"K-Kai?" She stammered. He was acting like a completely different person all of a sudden.

He merely nodded his head but remained silent. She assumes it means something like _I know what I am doing_. They had finally reached the mall and headed to the Café, hand in hand. They found a more secluded table which was right inside the Café. The waitress gave them each a menu after they were seated. Misaki was just about to flip through the menu when Kai gently pushed it down and took it from her hands. He handed the menu back to the waitress.

"I'll have a cup of coffee. As for this young lady, she would like some tea and a strawberry tart." He told the waitress, who smiled at them and nodded.

"They are such a cute couple. He really understands her well." The waitress whispered to her co-worker nearby.

"Why did you order those things for me?" Misaki asked.

"I assumed you haven't had breakfast. The strawberry tart here is delicious." Kai replied, looking bored.

"Oh." She responded. The tension had found its way back again.

"So... Why are we here?" She finally asked after a few minutes. She couldn't stand awkward silences.

Kai kept silent. Misaki thought that he didn't hear her and decided to leave it at that. She never knew what to expect from him. He loved to pull stunts like this. He would go close enough and just before anything could happen, he moves away faster than ever. She thought he just had issues. She wants to try to help him but she felt that she couldn't help someone who was clamming up. She thought that he sometimes did make an effort to talk but it was nothing about his feelings or himself.

She also thought that was because he is a guy. She looked down into her tea cup as she stirred it. She could feel her head pounding hard again. It was as if he could see that she was not feeling very well through the reflection in her tea. He pulled the strawberry tart to his side of the table and started to cut it up into smaller bite size pieces. After he was done, he took a piece and held it in front of her mouth. She looked surprised and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Open your mouth." He said.

"Huh?" She thought she was imagining things due to the headache.

"Open your mouth." He repeated, patiently.

"W-why?" She stammered. Her face looks bright pink now.

"Because you refuse to eat or drink. This is the only way I can make sure you take something at least. Now open wide." He replied casually.

"No. I'll do it myself" She replied.

He pushed the plate to her and sipped on his coffee. She could hardly see it, but it looks like he is smirking into the coffee cup. She knew then that it was his plan all along. Since people are starting to come in, he knew she would be too embarrassed to have him feed her. She sighed and wondered what is she expecting from all this. She hasn't seen him in a while and though she felt glad he is physically here, she didn't feel like this is really the Kai she knew. He is acting weird and she is feeling worried. She glanced at him to try to figure out what is wrong with him. He was looking at the other table where people have started to take out their Vanguard decks to edit.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked while still looking at the other direction. She didn't realize that he knows she was looking at him.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She replied.

"There is nothing wrong with me." He said, slowly sipping his coffee. His attention was on her fully to show that he means what he says.

"I find it hard to believe Kai." She could feel her head starting to pound really hard. The tiny voices are back, making her feel like she wants to scream for them to shut up.

"Why is that? Why is it that when I try to be nice to you, something is wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know ok? Maybe because you disappear for about 2 weeks after you decided not to show up that night? Not to mention you start waltzing in today like nothing happened and didn't even bother to explain anything at all. So tell me how this is not wrong?" She could feel her pent up anger towards him starting to overflow.

"You don't understand anything." He said quietly.

"How many times are you going to pull that excuse on me? I am sick of it. If you refuse to help me understand, I can't be bothered anymore."

Misaki got up and left the Café, leaving Kai at the table, unable to defend his case. He sighed and wondered if he should have not come in the first place. He paid for the food and saw their waitress giving him a sad smile. He could hear her say something like it is such a shame on his way out. He walked as fast as he could as he looked for Misaki. She could be anywhere in this huge mall. He was in luck because he saw her storming out of the mall entrance. He ran to catch up to her and stopped right in front of her.

"What now?" She asked, feeling fed up with this charade.

"Would you just listen to me?" He pleaded. She sighed and nodded. He pulled her by her arm and led them to the fountain nearby. He wanted privacy.

"Ok. I'm listening." She said as they sat down at the steps overlooking the fountain.

"I did go to the festival that night." He calmly said.

"Continue."

"I got there and saw some guy hugging you." He explained.

"I… I don't even know the guy. He thought I would be some cheap girl that would fall head over heels for him. I was too scared. Kai, I…"

"You don't have to explain anything. I get it." He admitted.

"It still feels wrong. This whole time I have been blaming you when it was my own fault." She buried her face in her palms.

He grabbed her by her wrists to show her it was alright. He never blamed her for this. She is just a victim right in the middle of him and Ren. She looked up at him as he smiled at her to reassure her it's not her fault. He looked into her eyes and he could see her pain. He wants to do something to take her pain away. He moved one of his hands to cup the side of her face while the other still keeping a firm grip on her wrist. He traced the side of her face slowly.

The entire world has faded for him. All he could see was this beautiful person right in front of him. Her eyes were hypnotizing him. There were tears in them, rolling down the side of her cheeks. Yet they were drawing him closer and closer to her. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her face. He couldn't resist the urge to move closer to her. He expected her to pull away, but she inched closer as well. He felt his heart pounding hard as he felt her warm breath on his lips.

"Hey! Kai! Misaki!"

They were instantly brought back into reality again with the sound of a little girl calling out to them. Kai let go of Misaki and they tried to compose themselves just as Nagisa came running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nagisa asked.

"Just hanging out." Misaki replied.

"I see. Well, my brother is waiting for me inside. I got to leave now. Bye!" She said. She didn't realize that she left Kai and Misaki in an awkward position.

"Um… Maybe I should send you back?" He finally spoke after a few minutes.

"S-sure." She said.

They both walked in silence, unsure where their position is. The scene moments ago kept repeating in their minds. They reached the shop after a while. They had so many things to say to each other but no one spoke. Awkwardly, they stood outside the shop for a few minutes, just unsure what to do.

"I should probably go inside." Misaki finally said.

"Sure." Kai replied.

"Well. I'll see you around." She said.

She turned to walk towards the shop entrance. It was in the heat of the moment that Kai did something he never thought he would. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to their usual meeting spot. She was shocked but followed along. Until he thought they were unable to be seen, he faced her and pull her so he could plant his lips on hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

With Misaki in his arms, Kai felt that he made the right choice. He thought of the moment where they were so close to kissing back at the fountain. He knew he would regret it if he didn't take any actions. He felt her soft lips on his; it tasted like the strawberry tart which was from the café. He ran his hands through her soft hair. It felt like the world had stopped moving. Everything felt in place. Reluctantly, he let go of her. They were both trying to catch their breath. They stayed in silence, looking at each other, trying to figure out what to say. When he finally wanted to break the silence, Shin came by to their spot and smiled at them.

"Hey Misaki. I need you to watch the shop for me. I need to go somewhere. Thanks." Shin ordered in a stern voice standing next to them. Misaki felt that he was acting strange since he would never act stern when it comes to her. She complied anyway and smiled at Kai just before she left.

"I guess I'll be going as well." Kai stated. As he was about to leave, Shin grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him.

"You get to come with me." Shin said. A million thoughts were running through Kai's mind, most of which he ends up getting punched by the same guy who was carefree and happy-go-lucky.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked.

"Just follow me." Shin plainly stated.

He let Kai go and walked in a mundane pace, as if with no purpose. Kai followed silently. They walked towards the opposite direction of the shop. Eventually they were around Kai's apartment block. Shin indicated to Kai to go upstairs and they were finally at a destination. Once inside, Kai was puzzled at what Shin wanted from him and the fact that they were at his place made him even more curious. Shin was pacing around the living room, as if trying to find the right words to say to Kai.

"I know you have feelings for Misaki. I also can tell she feels the same." Shin started. He paused a little longer than he should which made Kai slightly nervous because he feels as if there will be a "but" coming along. It made Kai slump down on the couch, watching Shin still pacing the floor.

"I won't stop you guys from dating. That's what I really feel. You guys have been childhood friends and have been reunited after so long." Shin said with a smile as he sat on the couch opposite of Kai. A burst of relief came over Kai; he could feel himself breathing again. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breathe.

"However, there is something I think you should know." Shin stated.

That particular sentence seems to cut Kai deeply. Flashbacks of when his uncle picked him up from school all of a sudden instead of his dad replayed again after so many years. He remembers his uncle opening with light conversations. He felt happy until his uncle said that sentence as well. His world seems to have been gray. Everything became bleak since that sentence. His whole world started to crumble.

"Do you know the details of the death of your parents?" Shin asked.

"My uncle said that they hit a road divider and was killed on spot." Kai said quietly.

"The truth is... Your parents collided with Misaki's parents." Shin tried his best to be gentle since this was not going to be easy for anyone to accept.

"Wait... What?" Kai asked sitting up straight. He felt like his mind went blank the time Shin said those things. Even though he heard clearly, he couldn't understand anything.

"I will always remember the fateful day. It was raining heavily. It was hard to see anything. So it happened."

"I don't want to hear this..." Kai was losing his cool.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. No one is to be blamed." Shin continued.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Kai screamed. It startled Shin, who decided to keep to himself eventually.

Silence is just what Kai needed now. He wanted to think about everything he just heard. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted this to be just a dream. The scene of the accident which he played in his mind after so many years slowly morphed into a different reality. He could see Misaki's parents screaming at his parents' car.

"Does Misaki know about this?" Kai finally asked Shin who was just staring at him.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. It was painful enough for her to lose her parents. If she loses you..."

"You don't have the right to say that. You are being so unfair to the both of us. You expect me to be ok with this information when you know she can't handle the truth?" Kai stood up, fists balled up in rage.

"I know this is unfair to you. I didn't want to tell you in the first place." Shin wanted to explain himself.

"Oh yeah? Well, what changed your mind?"

"When I saw you kissing the person I care for most in the entire world!" Shin stood up as well by now. His breathing was labored. Kai looked at him, wide-eyed in disbelief as he sat back down on the couch.

"I followed you both when you dragged her away. I had to know if it was true when I heard she has feelings for someone." Shin quietly said. Kai remained silent, looking at his feet.

"I wanted to stop you. That was until I saw the look on both of your faces. It was then when I knew that I can't keep this secret from anyone any longer." Shin continued.

"Ok..." Kai said. He had enough of explanations people gave to comfort him.

"Ok? Are you sure?" Shin looked at him, worried that he might go berserk.

"Yeah. Why don't you go back? I want to be left alone." Kai got up from his seat and walked to the front door.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Shin walked away and bid Kai goodbye.

Kai locked the door. He went back to the couch and just fell on his back. His house felt cold and lonely after a long time. He stopped feeling this empty feeling ever since he was reunited with Misaki. It was this bitter cold feeling which drove him to the point of almost going insane. This same feeling is causing him to long for Misaki right then.

*Beep* His phone indicated a text message. Instinctively, he reached for the phone and read the text:

_Hey!  
Today was great and all, but I wish we could talk._

_Misaki_

He replied:

_Are you free to meet up now?_

It just took a few seconds for her to reply:

_Usual place. Will be waiting._

Kai's heart felt heavy with regret and sorrow especially since he is about to meet with Misaki. The pain he felt intensified when he was at the corner of Card Capital. He imagined that she would be waiting at the bench with the summer breeze blowing her hair and a smile on her face when he arrives. To his surprise, he turned the corner and head-butted a blond haired guy who was hastily running in the opposite direction.

"Watch it! I'm in a hurry here!" Miwa said, clutching is aching head without noticing who he ran into.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Kai! Something has happened!" Miwa recognized the voice of the person he was hastily running to meet. His expression changed from pained to concern. Kai gave him a quizzical look.

"Ren kidnapped Misaki!"

**End of Chapter 16**

**A/N: I decided to add a hell lot of the element of suspense I guess. But as usual, tell me what you think! :) Oh and btw, I changed my name to jneth1lary88. I wasn't hacked or got my story stolen and all. :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here it is after such a long wait. Sorry for the trouble caused. I don't personally think this is my best work. It seems too all over the place. But you're the reader, so judge it and tell me. And NO FREAKIN FLAMES. PERIOD!**

**Chapter 17**

"Miwa, I'll kill you after this." Kai said to the person running next to him. They were both in a hurry to get to Ren, who kidnapped Misaki.

"Let's just do all the killing afterwards please." Miwa responded.

When Ren came along to take Misaki, he told Miwa to meet him at the abandoned building which was around 10 minutes from Card Capital. Kai recognized the place which was scheduled for demolition. Since it was deserted, it was the perfect place to take her. Kai and Miwa went off to the building as fast as they could. The place was really worn out and had cracks all over the place. It looks like it will collapse anytime. With a deep breathe, Kai walked in to find Ren sitting in the shadows with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"So you have finally arrived. Took you long enough to get here, Kai. Is it because you don't care about Misaki?" Ren said with a huge smirk.

"Let her go Ren. This has nothing to do with her." Kai said, taking a step forward to get closer.

"It doesn't, that is the part where I agree. But it has everything to do with you." Ren gave the shrilled laugh of a mad man which gave Kai chills.

"Then what do I have to do to get her back?"

"That is an interesting question. Let's see… I would put you up to 3 challenges. Seems cliché enough doesn't it? But don't underestimate me. Win all 3 challenges to get her back." Ren explained. There was a part of his explanation which Kai felt uneasy about but he was in no position to negotiate.

"I'll accept it. Let me have the challenges."

"Aren't you being hasty? What's wrong Kai? Where is your usually calm composure?" Ren taunted the silent Kai.

"Cut the crap Ren. Just bring out whatever you have in store for me."

"Tsk. I hate impatient people." Ren said. He snapped his fingers and someone appeared from the shadows. It was Aichi.

"Aichi?" Miwa said in shock.

"This is your first challenge Kai. Aichi has offered to help me and I have rewarded him with a deck which suits his status." Ren looked like he has gotten a treat. Kai, however, looked as bored as he usually did.

"If I have to, fine. I'll defeat this weakling." Kai said.

"Kai, don't underestimate me. I have gain strength beyond your imagination." Aichi said. His eyes had a slight purple swirl which seems to emit a blue color aura around him.

"I don't care. If you stand in my way, I'll just knock you down." Kai said.

Aichi looked unhappy that Kai still wasn't acknowledging him. They walked to a table which was situated in front of Ren's chair. They took their spot opposite of each other and shuffled their decks before drawing their initial 5 cards while Ren sat back on his chair and watched the event he thought would be interesting.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Kai flipped Lizard Soldier, Conroe.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Aichi proclaimed with his starter, Fullbau.

"You can start first, Kai. I don't mind going next." Aichi said, the smirk on his face is starting to look like Ren's. Kai didn't say anything and started his turn, even though he did feel a little surprised at the fact Aichi was now using Shadow Paladin.

"I draw! I ride Iron Tail Dragon. Conroe moves and I end my turn." Kai said.

"Draw. I ride Blaster Javelin. Fullbau's skill allows me to add Blaster Dark from the deck to my hand. Blaster Javelin attacks Iron Tail Dragon." Aichi said.

"No guard." Kai replied.

"Drive check: Abyss Healer, heal trigger. I give the extra power to Blaster Javelin." As Kai checked Dragon Monk Gojo as his damage, he awaited for his smirking opponent to end his turn.

"Now it's your turn." Aichi said, the smirk getting larger and slightly more evil.

"I stand and draw. I ride Berserk Dragon. Conroe's skill, I'll get Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and call him directly to my rear guard circle. Bahr boosts and Berserk Dragon attacks Blaster Javelin."

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Check the drive trigger: Blue Ray Dracokid. Get, Critical Trigger. All the effects are given to Berserk Dragon." Kai said.

"Damage check, first: Dark Knight, Rugos. Second: Dark Shield, Mac Lir."

"I end my turn."

"I can only thank you for the critical." Aichi said all of a sudden. Kai remained silent and stared intently at his opponent.

"I stand and draw. I ride, my avatar, Blaster Dark! I shall use his skill to retire Bahr."

Aichi flipped the 2 damages in his damage zone with the smile which Kai has become wary of. Kai felt that this was going a little too slow to even be interesting. But he knew Ren wouldn't like it if he didn't play along. Therefore, he quietly dropped Bahr into his drop zone.

"Now then, I call Blaster Javelin and activate his skill by discarding a grade 3 and I can search for a Phantom Blaster Dragon to add to my hand." Aichi discarded Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar and took one Phantom Blaster Dragon to add it to his hand.

"Blaster Javelin boosts and Blaster Dark attacks Berserk Dragon."

"No guard."

"Drive check: Skull Witch, Nemain. It's not a trigger." Again, Kai silently checks Dragon Knight, Nehalem as his damage.

"It's your turn again. Entertain me, would you?" Aichi was beginning to sound a lot like Ren. Kai looked at Ren, who sat there watching the match full of interest. He smirked when he saw Kai looking, as if he was thinking the same thing as what Aichi said.

"I stand and draw. Dragonic Overlord, ride! I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem; Flame of Hope, Aermo; Iron Tail Dragon and Bellicosity Dragon."

"Starting to get serious now?" Kai could hear Ren say from his seat. Ignoring Ren, Kai focused on the important task at hand, trying to defeat Aichi. Ren was getting agitated. He hated to be ignored.

"Iron Tail Dragon boosts as Bellicosity Dragon attacks Blaster Dark."

"I guard with Grim Reaper. I won't let that attack go through." Aichi said.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Blaster Dark."

"No guard."

"Check the drive trigger. First: Gatling Claw Dragon, Draw Trigger get. I give the power to Nehalem and I draw. Second: Wyvern Guard, Barri."

"Damage check: Nightmare Painter."

"Aermo boosts and Nehalem attacks Blaster Dark."

"Hmm, no guard." Aichi made another damage check and revealed Nostrum Witch, Arianrhod.

"I end my turn." Kai didn't really understand why Aichi chose not to guard the final attack. But now their damage has a wide gap with him at two damages while Aichi at four.

"Now then, be prepared to taste my strength…" Aichi commented with the smirk. Kai watched silently, waiting for his opponent to make a move.

"I stand and I draw. I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon. I call Cursed Lancer; Black Sage, Charon; Abyss Freezer and Skull Witch Nemain. I activate Nemain's skill."

Aichi discarded Doranbau and drew two cards. It was then when he started cackling like a mad man. The blue aura surrounding him got bigger and emitted a dark vibe to it, making the people surrounding all feel cold and helpless. The purple swirls in the eyes made him look more eerie than he already was.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill… I retire Abyss Freezer, Nemain as well as Blaster Javelin. My Phantom Blaster Dragon gains another 10k and a critical." He continued cackling. Kai remained silent.

"I call another Black Sage, Charon and another Nemain. I'll use her skill once again." Aichi discarded another Phantom Blaster Dragon this time and again, he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now then, Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks Dragonic Overlord."

"Wyvern Guard, Barri guards for perfect defense." Kai said as he discarded Dual Axe Archdragon from his hand.

"Scared now are we? But no matter since you are going to lose anyway. My strength is telling me that I will win! Twin drive then. First check: Grim Reaper, Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to Nemain. Second check: Abyss Healer, Heal Trigger. I give the power to Cursed Lancer and I heal one damage."

Aichi's laughed became more menacing and shrill. It was as if he has completely lost his mind in the power. But now the damage was equal. Yet Kai knew he was in trouble by now since he hardly had any cards left to guard the next attacks. He had only 3 cards left in hand by now: Another Dragonic Overlord, Blue Ray Dracokid as well as Gatling Claw Dragon. Even though he can barely make it, he has to choose between losing attacking units and taking damages.

"Charon boosts as Cursed Lancer attacks Dragonic Overlord."

"I guard with Blue Ray Dracokid and Bellicosity Dragon intercepts."

"Charon boosts as Nemain attacks Dragonic Overlord."

"No guard!" Kai said loud and clear. Aichi looked surprised at the fact he chose not to guard but smiled at the fact that he managed to back Kai into a corner. Kai revealed Flame of Promise, Aermo as well as a Wyvern Guard, Barri as his damages. The tables have turned when Aichi has only three damages while Kai has four.

"Now it's your turn again. And I hope you see how strong I have finally become." Aichi laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. This isn't strength, its weakness. I'll show you what true strength is! Final turn!" Kai declared. Everyone in the room froze. They all stared at Kai, wide eyed in disbelief. Ren put his hand up to his chin as this was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Hah! Final turn you say? Your final turn maybe." Aichi responded.

"I stand and I draw. I call another Dragonic Overlord. I choose to activate the Dragonic Overlord on the Rear guard circle's skill. I call Dragon Monk, Gojo. Now as Gojo boosts, my Vanguard Dragonic Overlord attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon."

"I guard with Dark Shield, Mac Lir." Aichi threw an Abyss Freezer to his drop zone.

"Check the drive trigger. First check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. Get: Critical Trigger. I give all effects to my rear guard Dragonic Overlord. Second Check: Blue Ray Dracokid. Get: Another Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to the same Dragonic Overlord again."

"Double critical trigger at a time like this? Why am I not surprised?" Miwa chuckled. Aichi was starting to look nervous. He only had two hand cards left due to all the discarding and redrawing. He didn't realize that his hand size depleted just to use recover from using Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill.

"Aermo boosts as Nehalem attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon."

"I guard with Grim Reaper."

"This is the final attack. Iron Tail Dragon boosts as Dragonic Overlord attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon!" It was Kai's turn to smirk. He knew that the match was over and done with by now.

"I…" Aichi started. He stared at the card in his hand and Kai knew that it was the Abyss Healer which he had managed to get from the trigger check just now. Even if he used both Nemain and Cursed Lancer to intercept, it wouldn't be enough to guard through the final attack.

"N-no guard." Aichi finally said out loud, realizing his defeat was confirmed. He checked his damages and revealed another Cursed Lancer, Arianrhod and Dark Shield, Mac Lir.

It was finally over. The blue aura surrounding Aichi has finally faded away. The swirls from his eyes had disappeared and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Kai wouldn't even look at the pathetic excuse for a man who relied on powers he didn't understand just to get stronger.

"How can I be defeated by you? I am strong! I know I am!" Aichi cried.

"I told you, that isn't strength. If you wish to continue using this power, you'll only get weaker. I have proven that you are weak. Shouldn't you go work on how to be stronger for yourself instead of trying to rely on this power?" Kai said.

He was disappointed that Aichi seems to be so obsessed with this power just like Ren. He did all he could to help but the rest is entirely up to Aichi to decide. Since he has other more pressing issues at hand, Kai walked up to the chair Ren was seated in and stood in front of him with a glare.

"I'm ready for the next challenge."

**End of Chapter 17**

**A/N: So here is Chapter 17. I know, it kinda sucks. I frankly just feel that way now. Btw, I dislike Aichi because he is so attached to Kai in some way. That's why I decided to write him this way. Sorry if I offended anyone. But I don't really care anymore about him. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know this took a while. But I have been feeling kinda down and lazy until recently. Not to mention, the cardfight scenes are actually really hard to think up and due to that I make them as simple as possible. Well, since you faithful readers have been waiting so patiently, here it is? Same deal, R&R and No Flaming.**

**Chapter 18**

"You are really impatient aren't you? Don't you want to just savor your win?" Ren stood up from his seat and walked towards Kai.

"There is nothing sweet about this win. The weakling is nothing more than a pebble in my path. Now bring on the next challenge." Kai responded. Ren stared at the still sobbing Aichi at the table with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right. He is weak. I have no use for him anymore. Send him away!" As Ren said that, a couple of SPs appeared and dragged Aichi out of the building.

"Aichi…" Miwa said as he saw Aichi being dragged out.

It was a sad sight but Kai felt no sympathy towards him because he had been aiding Ren who was probably doing something bad towards Misaki at that moment. When the SPs returned, Aichi was no longer with them and they returned back into the shadows, waiting for new orders though unable to be seen.

"So you want to know your next challenge huh? Hmmm, I haven't thought of it yet." Ren smirked right into Kai's face.

"If you keep stalling, I'll just bust down door by door to find Misaki and leave." Kai said.

He was starting to get mad. Kidnapping Misaki had already fueled his rage towards Ren, but stalling him from his goal made him feel like punching Ren in the gut so he would just stop this madness. Even though his fists were balled up, ready for a punch, he stayed in his place. Ren was not one to toy with him without any reason.

"Where's the fun in that? Now, if you wanted a worthy opponent, why don't you just say so?" With another snap of his fingers, another figure appeared from the shadows.

"Tetsu…" Kai said when the figure had stepped into the light.

"Long time no see, Kai. I wish it could be under different circumstances that we were to meet again." Tetsu said with a smile.

Kai smiled back at his old friend. He wished the same thing. He knew Tetsu for a few years now and Tetsu is a strong fighter. This was intriguing to him as to how it would end. He knows he can't afford to lose anyway. But he also knows Tetsu would make things more interesting. But with the whole situation going on, he can hardly enjoy a leisurely card fighting session with his old friend.

"Tetsu, I hope you won't go easy on Kai. You should understand that I don't accept failures well…" Ren threatened as he sat back down on his seat in front of the table.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Tetsu replied while shuffling his deck.

"I'm sorry Tetsu, but I won't go easy on you either." Kai was shuffling his deck as well.

"I know you won't. That's why this is going to be interesting." Tetsu was now ready for the match. He set a card on the field and drew the 5 cards while waiting for Kai to do the same. Once both players were ready, they gave each other a small nod and started the match.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Kai flipped over Lizard Soldier, Conroe.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Tetsu flipped over Vermillion Gatekeeper.

"This seems so nostalgic. Mind if I go first?" Tetsu asked his opponent who nodded.

"I draw. I ride Doreen the Thruster. Vermillion Gatekeeper allows me to soul charge one card. I end my turn." Tetsu added Blue Dust into his soul from the top of his deck.

"I draw. I ride Dragon Monk, Gojo. Conroe moves to my rear guard circle. Gojo attacks Doreen."

"No guard."

"Check the drive trigger: Flame Edge Dragon."

"Damage Check: Hysterical Shirley. Draw Trigger, get. I give all the effects to Doreen and I draw a card."

"I end my turn." Kai said.

"I stand and draw. I'll ride Succubus of Decadence. I call Prisoner Beast, Dark Soul Conductor, Werewolf Seiger and another Doreen the Thruster. With Succubus' effect, I may soul charge up to four cards."

Tetsu soul charged Dark Queen of Nightmareland, March Hare of Nightmareland, Succubus of Decadence and Cursed Doctor. Kai remained silent but he knew that it would not be good news for him since his opponent was gaining soul like there was no tomorrow. However, there wasn't anything he could do other than watch.

"Doreen's skill activates, she gains extra power of three thousand for each card which is soul charged. Prisoner Beast boosts and Dark Soul Conductor attacks Gojo."

"I guard with Blue-Ray Dracokid."

"Succubus of Decadence attacks Gojo."

"No guard."

"Drive Check: Demon World Marquis, Amon." Kai revealed Flame Edge Dragon as his damage.

"Doreen boosts Werewolf attacks Gojo."

"No guard." Kai reveals a Wyvern Guard, Barri as his second damage.

"I end my turn." Tetsu said.

"I stand and draw. I ride, Crouching Dragon, Striken. I call a Flame Edge Dragon, Dragon Knight, Nehalem and Iron Tail Dragon. Conroe boosts and Flame Edge attacks your Vanguard."

"No guard." Tetsu revealed Dark Queen of Nightmareland.

"Stand Trigger, get. I give the extra power to my Vanguard and Prisoner Beast stands." Without another word, Kai soul charges Embodiment of Armor, Bahr from the top of his deck.

"Iron Tail boosts and Nehalem attacks Succubus."

"Dark Soul Conductor intercepts. And I activate his skill." Tetsu soul charges a Demon World Marquis, Amon and a Doreen the Thruster.

"I end my turn."

"That was quite a risky move, to ride Striken. But you were never known for playing it safe, right Kai?" Tetsu smiled.

"I have faith in my cards. You should know that by now." Kai smirked at his opponent. Tetsu merely nodded a little and continued his match. Kai could feel Ren staring at them with a death glare.

"I stand and draw. I ride No Life King, Death Anchor. Soul charge." Tetsu soul charges Prisoner beast and continues his turn.

"Doreen gains extra power and I call Devil Child as well as Blue Dust to the field. Prisoner Beast boost and Blue Dust attacks Flame Edge Dragon."

"I guard with Dragon Monk, Genjo."

"Devil Child boosts, No Life King attacks Striken."

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check: Dark Soul Conductor. Second Check: Blitz Ritter. Critical Trigger, get. I give the extra critical to No Life King and Werewolf gets the extra power."

"Damage check. First: Gatling Claw Dragon. Get: Draw trigger. All effects to Striken and I draw a card. Second: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. Get: Critical trigger. All effects to Striken again."

Kai watches as the balance was tipped just like that. He was initially at two damages until Tetsu got a Critical Trigger, leaving him at four damages now. It was getting dangerous. The gap in damages between both players has increased to two and Kai knew he had to keep it that way until his turn comes.

"Doreen boosts as Werewolf attacks Striken."

"Flame Edge intercepts."

"I end my turn."

The grin on Ren's face grew wider. Tetsu was doing better than Aichi did before and it appears that Kai might have a chance to lose this one. Kai had the thought too but he can't panic. He knows he does best when he strategizes in his head. He must pull it together just so he can turn the tables.

"I stand and I draw. I ride Dragonic Overlord. Due to Striken's effect, Dragonic Overlord gains extra power and critical. I call Flame Edge Dragon and use Conroe's skill." Kai took a Bahr and added it to his hand from the deck.

"I call Bahr and Gojo to the field. Bahr boosts as Dragonic Overlord attacks No Life King." Kai continued his turn.

"No guard." Tetsu replied.

"Kai, before you continue, there is something I want to show you." Ren suddenly spoke.

Everyone in the room started to divert their attention towards him. The usual smirk was wider than ever when he lifted his hand and motioned for a SP standing somewhere in front of a doorway to move. The doorway was quite small and unnoticeable but now that the SP has left his position, it was obvious what he was guarding.

"Misaki!"

Kai called out when he saw her figure propped up on a chair in the room behind the doorway. She looked unconscious but wasn't restraint. All Kai wanted to do now was to check on her. It was hard to tell if she was injured from the distance.

"I just wanted to show you that she is alright. But everything depends on how you do in the challenges which I gave you. If I am unsatisfied, she may not be…" Ren rested his cheek on his hand and glared at Kai with a grin, as if waiting for him to lose control.

"Ren, do you not have faith in me?" Tetsu suddenly asked just as Kai opened his mouth to scream. Ren looked taken aback by his question.

"How could you say such a thing?" Ren responded.

"Then do not try to do anything which makes me seem incompetent. I have full confidence that I can win this." Tetsu said very seriously. Ren opened his mouth, wanting to counter back but instead he sighed.

"Fine, then carry on with your match." He looked really unhappy as he said that.

"Thank you." Tetsu replied. He turned back towards Kai and gave him a nod.

Frankly, Kai was thankful that Tetsu had stopped an outburst from happening. He did feel he was about to lose control. The desire to run up towards Ren and punch him so he would stop all this was overbearing at that moment. His fist were even balled up and ready to go. After a few deep breaths, he finally felt that he had regain control and was ready to continue his turn.

"Twin drive check: First check: Blue Ray Dracokid. Get, Critical Trigger. I give the extra critical to Dragonic Overlord and power to Nehalem. Second check: Vortex Dragon."

"Damage check, first: Cursed Doctor. Heal Trigger. I give the extra power to Werewolf. Second check: Demon World Marquis, Amon."

"Iron Tail boosts, Nehalem attacks No Life King."

"Damage check: Werewolf Seiger."

"Gojo boosts, Flame Edge attacks No Life King." Kai was staking it all on this attack, hoping it could end the match since Tetsu only had three cards left in his hand.

"Blue Dust intercepts and Dark Soul Conductor guards." Tetsu soul charges Hysterical Shirley and Blitz Ritter.

"I end my turn."

"I stand and I draw. No Life King's skill, soul charge." Tetsu soul charges a March Hare of Nightmareland.

"I call Demon World Marquis, Amon. Devil Child boosts and No Life King attacks Dragonic Overlord. No Life King's skill activates." Tetsu took all five of his damage and soul charged them.

"No Life King gains power of ten thousand and an extra critical."

"I guard with Wyvern Guard, Barri." Kai had no choice but to use Barri since he can't take much more damages. After discarding Vortex Dragon from hand, he had four more cards left in his hand.

"Twin Drive: First: Blitz Ritter. Critical Trigger, get. I give all the effects to Werewolf. Second: Blitz Ritter. Another critical. I give all the effects to Werewolf again."

"Seriously? Double critical at this time?" Miwa exclaimed in surprise.

"Prisoner Beast boosts and Amon attacks Dragonic Overlord."

"Nehalem and Flame Edge intercepts."

"Doreen boosts and Werewolf attacks Dragonic Overlord."

"N-No guard." Kai said quietly.

The rest of the cards in his hand were mostly grade threes which are unable to shield him. With the double critical, he can't help but to think that he has lost. He checked the top card and it was a Bellicosity Dragon. He felt despair. The feeling of being helpless was taking over his mind. He had lost confidence and Misaki was probably going to get hurt.

"_It's all my fault…" _He thought to himself as he revealed his second damage. The card shone brightly as he got a Heal Trigger.

"Heal Trigger, get. I heal one damage and I give the extra power to Dragonic Overlord."

"_I can't save her if I lose…"_

Kai revealed the third damage and it shone again. It was another Heal Trigger. He smiled to himself as he felt like he regained his confidence again. This was a sign that it wasn't over. He has another chance to redeem himself and save Misaki.

"Double heals at this time as well? Kai, I don't know what to say…" Miwa smiled his usual boyish smile. This was a little too hard to believe.

"Heal Trigger, get. I heal another damage and the extra power goes to my Vanguard." Kai said. Tetsu smiled. Even though it was unbelievable, Kai always seem to pull of the impossible.

"No Life King's skill, I have to put the top five of my deck to the damage zone and I end my turn." Tetsu said. They were both evenly at five damages and he had five cards left in his hand.

"Final Turn!" Kai declared and Tetsu knew it was true.

"I ride, Dragonic Waterfall and I call Blazing Flare Dragon as well as Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara. Kimnara's skill, I choose to retire Doreen." Kai moved Kimnara into soul and called another one from hand.

"I choose to retire Devil Child." He repeated the soul charging action.

"Blazing Flare Dragon gains extra power. I call Dragonic Overlord and use his skill. Bahr boosts, Dragonic Waterfall attacks No Life King. Dragonic Waterfall's skill activates." Kai discarded Vortex Dragon from his hand.

"Dragonic Waterfall gains extra power of ten thousand."

"I guard with March Hare of Nightmareland." Tetsu discarded another No Life King from his hand.

"Check the drive trigger. First check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. Get, Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Blazing Flare. Second check: Gatling Claw Dragon. Get, Draw Trigger. I give all effects to Dragonic Overlord and draw a card. Gojo boosts and Dragonic Overlord attacks Werewolf. Eternal Flame!"

"No guard."

"Dragonic Overlord's skill activates. He gets to stand back. Dragonic Overlord attacks No Life King."

"I guard with Blitz Ritter and Hysterical Shirley."

"Iron Tail boosts, Blazing Flare attacks No Life King."

"No guard."

Tetsu revealed Devil Child as his final damage. It was really over now. Kai had managed to win by luck. Tetsu smiled and nodded, accepting his loss graciously. Ren however, did not take Tetsu's loss very well.

"Ren, I want to see Misaki." Kai said.

"You will see her soon enough." Ren replied with an angry expression.

"I want to make sure she is alright."

"Like I said, you will see her soon enough!" Ren slammed his fist on the arm rest.

"When will that be?" Kai was getting impatient and really tired of Ren's attitude.

"Now will be a good time…"

Kai turned back towards the doorway and Misaki was no longer sitting on the chair. Instead, she was walking towards him with her fringe covering her face while she looked down on the floor. Kai instantly felt happy now that he can see she is in fact alright but something was odd about her.

"Bring out the next challenge, Ren." Kai wanted to get this over with. He didn't want Misaki to wait any longer.

"I _am_ your next challenge…" Misaki said in a cold tone of voice. She was now looking directly at Kai and he could see the swirls in her eyes which were the same as Ren's…

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Just in case you didn't know, SP means Security Personnel. Tell me what you think please and thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for a long time for updates on this fic. Looks like I wouldn't be able to do the double release but I'll try my best to post up the finale as soon as I can. I am still in progress of writing it but maybe a whole load of reviews for this chapter would be awesome. Around 20 or more I would say. Ahaha. So please tell me what you think...**

**Chapter 19**

"Why? Why does it have to be this way?"

That was all Kai could say. He was stunned by the fact that Misaki was his next challenge. He was even more surprised at the fact that she was poisoned by Psyqualia. He didn't know what to do. He could see Ren walking towards Misaki until he was right behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she allowed it. This action made Kai felt like a shape knife was driven through his heart.

"You don't know yet? It's because I want you to feel how I felt when you left me Kai! Now the person you care for and love has Psyqualia just like me. Are you going to abandon her like you did to me before?" Ren said. He started a mad cackle and it rang in the hall they were in.

Everyone in the hall remained silent. The tension ran high. Ren was the only one who found any amusement in this situation. His laughter continued but Kai happened to have tuned out everything. The only thing he could see was Misaki. He looked at her with saddened eyes, hoping whole-heartedly that she would wake up from her trance.

"Misaki, we don't have to do this… Let's just get out of here." Kai pleaded

"I don't want to leave. I like it here." She replied in a cold manner.

"Now then, you heard what she said. So let's get on with it. We haven't got all day you know." Ren said after he finally stopped his laughter. He walked back towards his seat and sat down, crossing his legs as he rested his chin on his fist.

Both Kai and Misaki made their way to the Motion Figure System tables. With each step, Kai felt pain in his chest. This wasn't something he wanted to do but he had no choice. He had to bring her back. He had to win. He was determined to win but another part of him felt scared that if he won, Ren might hurt Misaki.

All the possibilities Kai could think of were running through his mind as he shuffled his deck and placed his deck on the table. He kept stealing glances at Misaki as he did everything as normally as possible. Any signs of weakness and he knew they would both be in trouble because Ren would probably exploit them.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked a little reluctantly.

Misaki nodded, the swirls in her eyes were more prominent than ever. Just as they both touched their starting Vanguards, there was a huge gust of whirlwind which surrounded the both of them. Kai used his arm to protect his eyes as he held onto the cards in his hands as tightly as he could without damaging them.

The next moment, both Kai and Misaki disappeared from the room with no traces of them left behind. There was light illuminating from the ceiling and there was a portal in the ceiling which shows a huge space with rocky hills as their background. The sky was clear blue but there was a full moon out still. It was Planet Cray.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked Misaki.

They were both teleported to Planet Cray through the gust of whirlwind. They had both fallen onto the hard ground and Kai was concerned about whether or not Misaki was hurt. He tried to help her up by holding out his hand, which she accepted, much to his surprise. They looked at each other in the eyes and he smiled at her, after which she looked away and let go as quickly as she could.

"I don't need you to help me…" She mumbled.

"Sorry…" He replied. Somehow he knew that all hope wasn't lost. But it won't be easy trying to get her back to normal.

"Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki…" A female voice could be heard from nearby where they were both standing. They turned and saw the girls from Ultra Rare in astral forms floating above them.

"We are sorry for the fate which has befallen on the both of you but since you have both been brought to Planet Cray, the only way to return to Earth is if one of you happens to be defeated…" Suiko said. She had a look of sympathy on her face.

"But after all this, can her Psyqualia be taken away?" Kai asked the astral girls.

"What makes you say I want it to be taken away?" Misaki retorted.

"You may say that you don't, but deep down you want me to help you." He said. Misaki opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Kai turned back to the Ultra Rare girls, waiting for an answer.

"We will try our best to revert everything back to normal." Suiko replied.

Kai nodded, he knew what to do now. He had to prove himself to her and hope that it would make her realize that this is wrong. Without further ado, he walked back to the Motion Figure System table which came along with them and waited for Misaki to take her place as his opponent. She took the hint and went back to her side of the field, waiting for the match to finally start.

There they were, on Planet Cray, standing right in front of each other. Everything which happened today was overloading his heart with so much pain. The last time he felt this way was when his parents left him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"Let's cut to the chase then." Misaki said to him. Her voice was cold and sinister. It pierced through him like blades.

"I'm ready when you are." He responded, trying to keep his focus.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Kai said as he flipped his Vanguard unit. It was Lizard Runner Conroe.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Misaki said as she flipped her Vanguard unit. It was Godhawk Ichibiyoshi.

The both of them stared each other in the eyes. It was full of regret and hurt.

"Listen to me Misaki. It doesn't have to be like this. I can help you. We can start over. I don't want to do this. Not to you. I love you." Kai said to Misaki. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"You can't help me anymore Kai. You should have just left when you got the chance to."

"I'm not leaving you! I have spent so much time alone and in pain. I kept thinking that no one would ever love me anymore. I thought I would never love again. I just want to shut everyone out because it is easier that way. Now I know I've been such a fool."

"Then you should have never betrayed me Kai!"

"I'm… sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth. I just found out about it and before I got the chance to do it, this happened…"

Kai had never before been so emotional. He always hid how he really felt but somehow he couldn't do it to the one person he loves so much more than himself. After he found out that their parents had collided with each other, he didn't know what to do. He was just starting to open up his heart for her.

"I don't care anymore, Kai. I just want to defeat you right now. I feel like it could actually bring some closure for me." Misaki said.

He understood that she meant that the topic of conversation was over. She didn't want to hear about it anymore. Even though he wants to change her opinion so badly, he knew she was not going to listen anyway. The only way now is to continue their fight and win so that she could turn back to normal.

"I'll start first. I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. I move Conroe to my rear guard circle. I end my turn."

Kai wants to convince Misaki that this isn't the way to go. He knew that she was good but the rage she felt when she found out the truth about her parents' death just turned her into someone who could be easily manipulated by Ren. He understands how she feels. She was probably thinking that his parents caused her to lose everything she ever loved. But she didn't realize that it was the same for him. He lost everything the day his parents died.

"My turn then. I draw. Godhawk Ichibiyoshi's skill: I check the top five of my deck for a Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi."

She smirked at him with a familiar glow in her eyes, one which he had seen in two people before her. The glow gave her an evil look with a green aura surrounding her.

"You might as well give up Kai. I can already see how this match will end."

"I will never give up on you. I'll win even if it means I lose my life." She made a clicked her tongue. He knows she doesn't believe him but this doesn't stop him from trying to get her back on the right path.

"I superior ride Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi. The other cards go back to the bottom of the deck." She changed the order of the cards in her hand before placing them back at the bottom of the deck. She continued her turn.

"I call Dark Cat to the rearguard circle behind my Vanguard. Dark Cat's skill, both players may draw a card."

As they both drew a card, Kai wondered what would happen if Misaki stayed this way. The Misaki he knew was slowly fading away. He was risking it all just to bring her back. He wasn't even sure if he could. After all, Ren was still poisoned after so long.

"Dark Cat boosts, Tsukiyomi attacks Bahr."

"No guard!" He said firmly.

She revealed a Goddess of Full Moon Tsukiyomi for her drive check and he revealed Dragonic Overlord.

"I end my turn." She said.

"I stand and draw. I ride Burning Horn Dragon. Burning Horn attacks Tsukiyomi."

"No guard."

"Check the drive trigger: Wyvern Guard, Barri."

"Damage check: Oracle Guardian, Red Eye."

"I end my turn." Kai said. Now they were both at one damage.

"I stand and draw. Tsukiyomi's skill, I check the top five cards for Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi." Misaki checked her top five cards but didn't appear to find the card she needed.

"Tch, I ride Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi from my hand and I soul charge the top two of my deck." She soul charged Weather Girl, Milk and CEO Amaterasu from her deck before continuing her turn.

"I call Oracle Guardian, Wiseman. Dark Cat boosts, Tsukiyomi attacks Burning Horn Dragon."

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check: Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi." Kai revealed Dragon Knight, Nehalem as his second damage.

"Wiseman attacks Burning Horn Dragon."

"I guard with Gatling Claw Dragon."

"I end my turn."

"I stand and draw. I ride Dragonic Overlord, The End. I use Conroe's skill." Kai flipped a damage point and searched his deck for an Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, which he added to hand.

"I call Flame Edge Dragon, Bellicosity Dragon and Bahr. The End attacks Tsukiyomi."

"No guard." Misaki said.

"Check the drive trigger. First: Gatling Claw Dragon. Get: Draw trigger. I give the extra power to Flame Edge and I draw a card. Second: Burning Horn Dragon."

"Damage check: Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi."

"Bellicosity Dragon attacks Tsukiyomi."

"I guard with Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi."

"Bahr boosts, Flame Edge attacks Tsukiyomi." Misaki checked a Wiseman as her damage, thus making their damage ratio of 2:3 with Kai at two damages while Misaki was at three.

"Flame Edge's skill, soul charge." Kai sent a Blu Ray Dracokid to soul from the top of his deck.

"I end my turn."

"I stand and draw. Tsukiyomi's skill activates." Misaki checked the top five cards and managed to get the card she was looking for.

"I superior ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukiyomi. I call White Rabbit of Inaba and soul charge a card from my hand." She soul charged another Goddess of Full Moon, Tsukiyomi before getting on.

"I call Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime onto the field. I activate Tsukiyomi's skill." After flipping her damages, she drew two cards and soul charged CEO Amaterasu from her hand.

"Inaba Rabbit boosts, Tagitsuhime attacks The End."

"I guard with Blue Ray Dracokid."

"Dark Cat boosts, Tsukiyomi attacks The End."

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First: Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime. Second: Dream Eater. Draw trigger get. I give all effects to Tsukiyomi and draw a card." Kai revealed Heatnail Salamader as his damage.

All of a sudden, he felt a piercing pain on his chest. Tsukiyomi had attacked The End by slicing his chest. He could see dark clouds slowly covering the skies of Planet Cray. He knew that her Psyqualia was getting stronger. It took Ren a few months before he managed to use his power to cause actual pain onto others. But it only took Misaki a few hours to use this ability. Her hatred towards Kai was so strong that it has caused her Psyqualia to grow so strong in such a short time.

"I end my turn."

"I stand and draw. I call Iron Tail Dragon. The End attacks Tsukiyomi." Kai said as he started his turn. He wanted to get this over with as soon as he could.

"No guard."

"Check the drive trigger. First check: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Second check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. Get: Critical trigger. I give the extra critical and power to The End."

"Damage trigger check. First: Battle Sister, Cocoa. Second: Battle Sister, Mocha."

"The End's skill, persona blast. The End gets to stand again." Kai flipped two damages and stands his Vanguard, ready to attack again. Misaki looks like she has already expected something as such and kept her calm expression.

"The End attacks Tsukiyomi again."

"I guard with Psychic Bird and Lozenge Magus."

"Check the drive trigger. First check: Bellicosity Dragon. Second check: Dragonic Overlord." Looking kind of relieved, Misaki dropped both the cards she used to guard into her drop zone. Kai, however, was prepared to continue his turn.

"Iron Tail boosts, Bellicosity attacks Tsukiyomi."

"I guard with E Alarmer."

"Bahr boosts, Flame Edge attacks Tsukiyomi."

"I guard with Gemini and another Inaba Rabbit."

"I end my turn." Yet again, Kai has turned the tables onto Misaki by giving her four damages in total while he remained at three.

"Misaki, could we please stop this? I don't want to see you get hurt." He tried to plead again.

"You don't have to say anything else Kai. Just continue until one of us is the winner." She replied. Her aura was combining with the dark clouds behind her as she spoke, creating a dark shadow, casting over them.

"Do you really want to win so badly? Is that so important to you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. I want to defeat the undefeated Kai Toshiki."

"And would you be satisfied after you win?"

"Of course I would be."

"Fine, then from now on, I won't guard any of your attacks." Kai said. Misaki's eyes widened due to the shock. _He's lying._ She thought to herself.

"If you do not guard my attacks, you'll feel the blow as well."

"If that is really what it takes to bring you back, then I am willing to do this." He placed all his hand cards face down on the table and crossed his arms.

"Tch, if you have some sort of death wish, I'll grant it for you. FINAL TURN!" She declared.

"I can see it now; you are going to be defeated with this card. Do you remember this card, Kai? You gave it to me. I've won many matches thanks to this card. Don't you think it is ironic that you will lose to the one card you gave me?" Kai could see Misaki holding Silent Tom in her hand but he remained silent.

"I stand and draw. I call Silent Tom and Gemini to the field. Inaba Rabbit boosts, Tagitsuhime attacks The End."

Without saying a word, he revealed Burning Horn to be his fourth damage. As Tagitsuhime used her weapon to cut The End, Kai felt the pain again in his chest. The pain was so intense that he fell to the ground. For a moment, Misaki felt panic. A small voice inside her was telling her to stop but a louder and clearer voice was telling her to continue just as Kai barely stood up again.

"Da-Dark Cat boosts… Tsukiyomi…" She stuttered. It was getting harder to concentrate since she was battling with her on conscience.

"No guard." Kai said loud and clear.

"Kai… Don't do this…" She said quietly. She was slowly returning to the Misaki that he knew. Her darkened aura slowly decreased in size as she looked at him with eyes full of worry.

"Misaki… Is that really you?"

"Don't do this, please…" She pleaded to him.

"I won't go back on my word. I'll be alright. So please continue and get this match over with." Kai smiled to reassure her.

"I don't want to! I don't want to hurt you… I've done enough damage already…" She brought her hands to the side of her head. She felt as if she had done such terrible things, said such horrible words she didn't even mean.

"Listen to me, everything will be alright. Just finish this match like you intended." He tried to persuade her. He thought that they had to finish the match before she could finally return back to normal for good.

"I…" She started.

Eventually, after some thought, she decided that it was something she should do. She gave him a small nod before revealing CEO Amaterasu and Dark Cat as her drive checks. She was glad that she didn't get any triggers. The dark clouds in the sky were slowly fading away. Just like before, The End got slashed and Kai felt the impact as well. This time, he could only stay on the floor as he tried to catch his breath. Misaki was afraid that the last blow could possibly kill him. She didn't know what to do.

"Gem-Gemini boost… Silent Tom…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

As Silent Tom shot at The End, Kai fell to the ground. It was then that everything changed. The skies were blue again and the units which were next to them started to fade away. It was finally over. Without a second thought, Misaki dropped the cards in her hand and ran towards him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she called out to him, hoping that he was alright.

"Kai! Kai, please answer me!" She cried out, desperate for signs that he was alive.

He didn't respond. She held him in her arms, trying to shake him awake. All she could think of is how this is her fault. If she had believed him, Ren wouldn't have been able to manipulate her. She buried her face in his chest, unable to fathom what happened as her mind played through everything Kai has said to her before in detail. She stood up, hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She screamed at the heavens.

"This was not supposed to happen! Send me back right now! I don't want to stay here any longer! Do you hear me?"

Nothing happened and no one responded. In her rage she started to scream at the top of her lungs when suddenly, it happened. A bright white light surrounded her, engulfing all in sight. Her eyes became entirely white and her clothes changed into something different. She wore a golden robe instead which hung at her ankles. Her waist was tied with a red cloth. Her hair was tied up in a bun which was held in place by a large head piece.

As the white light she emitted engulfs all of Planet Cray and Kai along with it, they were both teleported back into the building where Ren, Tetsu, Miwa and the Ultra Rare girls stood, watching in disbelief. However, the building started to shake and rubble began falling from the ceiling onto everyone there.

"Ren, we should leave this place right now. We'll be crushed if we stay any longer." Tetsu said to Ren, who was rooted to the ground in shock. Tetsu pulled Ren's arm and finally managed to budge him. They were both on the move with the Ultra Rare girls right behind them. Miwa, however, refused to move.

"Let's go! This building will collapse anytime soon!" Kourin said to Miwa.

"No! I can't leave Kai and Sis behind." He responded.

"But you'll die! Just listen to me and go. They'll be fine." She said.

Reluctantly, Miwa left and every one of them watched as the building slowly sunk into dust…

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys, first I would like to apologize for the typo I made in the previous chapter. I know I hardly make spelling errors and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I am my own worst beta-reader I guess. But hey, I'm only human you know. That was due to lack of sleep so that I could finish the chapter anyway. So now here is the long awaited final chapter. Since it is the end of this fic, this chapter would be longer and I hope would tie up loose ends? Oh well, just enjoy and don't forget to review…**

**Chapter 20**

"_Where am I?" _He thought. His first actions were to hold the back of his aching head. He could feel a small bump but he had couldn't remember how it came to be.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He heard a female voice say from next to him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He noticed rubble all around. There were pieces of broken walls and doors scattered all around the floor he was lying down on. He couldn't recall what exactly happened, just like how he got the bump on his head. He turned to his right and could see three blurry figures right next to him. There were three girls who sat beside him, all were wearing white and it would seem that they are somewhat familiar to him even though he can't currently remember.

"What happened?" Kai Toshiki finally asked the girls. They all looked at each other, puzzled and surprised.

"You really don't recall what happened?" The blonde asked. He shook his head slowly. It hurts to even move.

"Tokura Misaki was devastated when she thought she lost you. It caused her true power to be unleashed and it brought the both of you back to Earth from Planet Cray. However, her emotions were so unstable that it destroyed this building. Fortunately, no one was hurt." The orange hair girl replied. Kai's eyes widen in fear as he came to realize something really important.

"Misaki! Where is she?" He asked the girls in a panic state.

"She's still unconscious over there." The eldest of the three girls had replied, pointing to a corner of the almost demolished building where Misaki was.

Kai got up and in his pained state; he hurried over to Misaki's side. Blood seem to gush out of an open wound on his forehead, dripping down to his eyebrows. It made things hard to see, but he couldn't be bothered by this. The only person he truly cared for was inches from him. He knelt down and held her in his arms, holding her to his chest. The warmth of her body gave him hope that she is alright. But he had to ask to be sure.

"Is she alright?" He asked the girls again. He realized that there were merely questions in his mind right now which needed to be answered.

"She's just worn out from what happened. She needs to rest for the time being." The orange hair girl replied. He felt a little more relieved after he heard the news. She was going to be alright.

"So, who are you girls? Why did we hear your voice when we were at Planet Cray?" His head was finally clear enough to ask this question.

"We are emissaries of the Planet Cray. I'm Suiko and these are my younger sisters, Kourin as well as Rekka." The blue hair girl replied while pointing to the blonde as well as the orange hair girl.

"What do the emissaries want from Earth?"

"We were sent here on a mission. We were supposed to entrust the sacred power of our planet to selected people of Earth as an experiment. If anyone was chosen, it is an honor, for it means that they have something special inside of them which they themselves have yet to realize. Psyqualia was supposed to bring out the best in people. But it seems the power was too strong for them to wield. Not to mention, it seems to have negative effects on people from Earth." Rekka responded.

"So, you came to Earth and gave Psyqualia to random people. And instead of doing well, it brought out the worst in them and almost killed Misaki? Who do you think you are?" Kai held Misaki tighter in his arms. He almost lost her just because of an experiment. To him, it was unacceptable.

"We were merely taking orders from our superiors. It's not like we wanted this to happen." Kourin said. She looked taken aback by what Kai had said.

"That isn't a good enough answer for me." He shot back.

"We would like to apologize for everything which happened. You would be pleased to know that we have taken Psyqualia away from Sendou Aichi, Suzugamori Ren and Tokura Misaki." Suiko beckoned for Rekka and Kourin and they all bowed as a sign of apology.

"No. This isn't enough to rectify all the damage you caused." Kai gently laid Misaki back on the ground and stood up. He walked towards the three sisters with his fists clenched tightly beside him.

"What else can we do to rectify the damage caused?" Suiko asked. She sounded genuinely sincere that she wanted to make things up to him.

"Is it possible… to remove certain parts of Misaki's memories? Do you have the power to do that?"

"We can do that. But our powers are haywire on Earth. We do not know how long the effects would actually last."

"I don't care anymore! I can't see her get hurt because of me again. Not anymore. She has already been through so much in her life and she deserves to be happy. But she can't be every time she remembers me. So just do it. You owe me at least that much."

The sisters exchanged worried glances with each other. Kai waited anxiously. He knew it was a long shot but he knew this was the right thing to do. He looked over at Misaki and his heart plummeted. He felt like it was his fault that this is how it is now. He blames himself for all the pain he had caused her.

"Are you really certain you want to do this?" Suiko asked.

Walking back to Misaki, he pushed away a few loose strands of hair from her face, which was clinging on to the side of her mouth, really gently. He didn't want it to be this way but he thought that it was for the best. He gave a curt nod while Suiko walked towards them, looking very unsure of the whole thing.

She knelt down beside Misaki and held out both her hands on top of the unconscious girl's head. Once she closed her eyes, she inhaled deeply to muster the power she was about to use. There was a flash of blue light which was emitted by the palm of her hands and in a few seconds, the light was gone.

"I've done what you requested. I wiped her memories pertaining to you. But in order to trigger it, you have to kiss her. I thought that you would want that." Suiko said. She stood up and walked to her two sisters who were waiting for her at the front of the building exit. She smiled at Kai, who nodded as a sign of appreciation, and they somehow disappeared without a trace.

Kai carried Misaki in his arms as he exited the broken down building. There were people crowding outside, wondering what exactly happened to the building which was perfectly fine until moments ago. There were people muttering to each other from nearby and they were all surprised when they saw Kai emerge from the place.

"Kai! Are you ok?" Miwa asked, concerned about his best friend. He came running towards them when he saw them come out of the building.

"I'm fine." Kai replied.

"How is she?"

"She just needs rest. I'll take her back home."

Without another word, Miwa followed Kai as they walked away from the building in silence. When they reached Card Capital, Shin was waiting outside the shop, pacing around in circles, mumbling something to himself. He saw Kai with Misaki in his arms and his expression instantly changed from being worried to his usual smiling self.

"I was wondering what happened. Is she alright?" Shin asked.

"I'll explain what I can to Shin." Miwa offered before Kai could say anything.

With a small nod, Kai left the others and brought Misaki up to her room. As he laid her on the bed, she began to stir around. She was waking up. She blinked to adjust her to the lighting condition of her room. The orange color of the sunset crept in through her window since the curtains left a gaping hole for the light to pass through.

"Kai?"

"Hey." He smiled at her, looking into her blue eyes. Slowly, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly in his own.

"You brought me back here?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

She released him and pulled away from his arms, which he reluctantly let go. She looked right at him and gave him a sweet smile. She touched the side of his face softly. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell her that these were possibly going to be their final moments together and she would never have even known or remember about it after all.

"You're hurt." She said when she saw the dried up blood from his forehead. He could tell that she was worried but he faked a smile to reassure her that he was fine.

"It's just a small cut. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Let me treat it for you. It was my fault you got hurt after all…" She got out of her bed to get the first aid kit she kept inside her drawer before sitting back down next to him and started to treat his wound.

"Is something wrong?" She could see from his face that he was troubled while she stuck a band aid on his forehead.

"No." He lied. He remembered the purpose of all this: so that she would not be hurt because of him. He couldn't tell her what was really bothering him at that moment after all. She might not want to accept this. He forced a smile at her and could see her relax immediately.

"Kai, did you mean what you said, back when we were on Planet Cray?" She asked.

"Which part?"

"That… You love me…"

"I meant it with all my heart." He replied honestly. He knew he wouldn't get the chance to say it anymore.

"I-I love you too…" She stammered.

A blush came over her face as she said those words. But she maintained looking at him. He could feel his heart breaking. It felt so painful that this was how it has to end. He looked right into her eyes, begging for this to be a dream which was more like a nightmare. He hoped that he would wake up on the bench at the playground and would just laugh this off. Yet he knew this was one nightmare he wouldn't wake up from.

"I'll remember that forever." He said.

"I'll tell you every day." She gave a cute grin as she said. Those words weighed heavily on his heart.

"_You wouldn't be able to…"_ Kai thought.

"I'm sorry Kai. I feel like everything happened because of me. I shouldn't have listened to Ren." Misaki looked down. This has been bothering her since they were still on Cray. She didn't get the chance to tell him until now.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself anymore."

She still looked sad and gloomy. Kai didn't want their last memories together to be like this. He wanted to see her smile once again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while resting his head on her shoulder. He could tell she was surprised by the action but her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry, Misaki." He said aloud.

"What do you mean?" She was confused by what he said.

"For this…" He gently let go of her and his mind was still unsure of what he was about to do. But his resolve quickly strengthened when he remembered the pain he caused her.

He wrapped one arm over her waist while the other hand was on the side of her face. She was still puzzled by everything. That was until he leaned in and took her soft lips on his own. Shocked by his sudden action, she stared wide eye at the man she had just confessed her love to. But something was starting to happen. She felt herself getting tired even though moments ago she was feeling fine.

Her eyelids were heavy and her body became limp. He knew the deed was done. Yet he refused to let go. He just wanted to savor their last kiss. He thought that it wasn't too much to ask. He slowly laid her back down on the bed and after hesitantly parting lips with the love of his life; he covered her in her blanket.

"This is for the best…" He whispered into her ear before finally getting off the bed and leaving without a second look.

"Kai, what did you just do?" Miwa asked as he ran towards Kai who was walking out the shop.

"I did what was best for the both of us." Kai replied without looking at him.

"This isn't right. You're just taking all the responsibilities and keeping the pain to yourself."

"It was my fault in the first place, Miwa. Ren knew that I couldn't help myself and so he used her against me. In the end, she almost died. It was because of me! I should have stayed away!" Kai punched the concrete wall outside the shop. The pain in his fist couldn't even compare to the pain in his heart.

"It isn't your fault that you fell in love. That's just part of human nature. Love isn't easy. You just have to know that you can't give up when the times are tough, not right now when she needs you the most." Miwa tried to reassure him.

"She is better off without me. Just take care of her for me. Make sure no one reminds her about what happened this past year." Kai said. Miwa wanted to protest but before he could, some other people came by to greet them.

"Kai, how are you?" Tetsu asked as he walked towards Kai with a guilty looking Ren beside him.

"I'm fine." Kai responded. He didn't know why Tetsu and Ren had appeared, but he could see that Ren had a slightly guilty expression on his face even though all he did was stand still, gazing at his feet.

"That's good to hear. We were both worried that something might have happened to you." Tetsu said with a smile.

"I'm alright." Kai responded in his usual manner. After a few moments of awkward silence, Tetsu nudged at Ren to speak.

"Don't you have anything to say to Kai?" Tetsu asked Ren, who was looking mildly interested at his feet.

"Kai, I just want to-" Ren finally started but Kai held out his hand to stop the former from speaking.

"Stop, that's enough." Kai said. Ren looked hurt. He felt as if Kai wouldn't accept his apology. That was until Kai changed the posture of the hand he held out prior to this into a handshake position.

"Kai…" Ren's face started to light up.

He grabbed Kai's hand and they shook it off like it was no big deal. Their feud was over. The knot in Kai's heart, where he blames himself for losing Ren to darkness, has been undone. Kai could feel years of the weights he carried being lifted off his chest. But through all this, he still couldn't smile.

"Anyway, does anyone know where Tokura is? I would like to formally apologize to her for my actions as well." Ren brought up a taboo topic. Miwa immediately shook his head at Ren, who was still puzzled at what was happening.

"I feel exhausted. I'm going home." Kai said after a while before leaving. There was a hint of sadness in his voice which he tried so hard to hide but the three standing there could hear is as clear as day. Once Kai was out of earshot, Ren looked at Tetsu with sad eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ren asked.

"No, it's not your fault, Ren. Kai just has some issues he needs to work out by himself. I guess it would be wise to give him some space." Miwa said, smiling at Ren.

Kai walked as briskly as he could until he got home. Once he let himself in, he cooked himself a meal and ate it in front of the television set. After his meal, he washed the dishes and decided to take a shower before he would retire to bed. His muscles ached after the teleportation to and from Planet Cray. He went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He saw the band-aid which Misaki had put on in her room.

"_I-I love you too…"_

His memory involuntarily replayed the words and scene in her room. He could feel his chest tightened. He tried to shake off the thoughts. He had already made it through an hour of his life pretending that he doesn't remember what actually happened even though it ate him away like moths eating cloth.

Kai turned the blue knob in the shower to maximum. He stepped inside without even taking off his clothing. As the cold water soak into his clothes, he could feel himself shiver under the running water. With his now wet hair covering his eyes, tears started to escape his eyes. The more they rolled down his cheeks and infused with the cold water from the shower, the more he felt his frustration built up.

"AH!" He screamed.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" He kept repeating as he punched the tiled walls of his shower.

The pain in his swollen fists could never match up to the pain in his heart. He didn't know when to stop. His flesh finally tore and blood started to mix in with the running water as well. He kept going until he fell to his knees and continued to scream. It has only been an hour since he lost her. He could hardly survive this long.

"_How could I survive the rest of my life without you?"_

**Several Months Later…**

"_I can't believe I have to carry all these cans of cat food with me back to the shop. Honestly, Shin should have come by himself instead of asking me." _Misaki thought to herself as she walked the path which she could even take with her eyes closed.

These past few months couldn't have gone by any slower. She had just finished her exams recently and thought that she could just relax to read her book behind the counter at the store. She was sorely mistaken when her uncle suddenly told her to buy cat food for their cat. Though she has been complaining to herself, deep down she knew that her uncle and even her friends were merely concerned about her ever since she woke up one day and found out some of her memories have gone blank.

It was a well known fact that Misaki has an eidetic memory ever since she was young. That was until one day when she woke up and realized that a huge part of her life has suddenly gone missing. Bruises covered her body but she didn't know how she got them. She tried explaining it to Shin and her friends who frequent the shop and she could tell that they were hiding something from her. No matter how much she had pleaded, they wouldn't tell her. She felt like she couldn't really trust them anymore after that and started to isolate herself in the room most of the time.

Stopping at the red light along with the other pedestrians awaiting their turn to cross the road, Misaki took the chance to pull out a small pocket notebook from her handbag, slinging from her right hip. She turned to the pages with sketches of a faceless guy who she has constantly been dreaming of for the past several months. There was a sketch of the guy in a school uniform which resembled Miwa's. She wanted to ask Miwa about it but Then there was a sketch where he was just laying on a bench at a playground which she couldn't remember where. He had tucked both his arms under his head as a pillow.

The latest sketch was an uncolored pair of eyes which she has just started drawing this morning after waking up. She dreamt about those eyes and she could see just how green they were, piercing into her own blue eyes. She was positive that they belonged to the mystery guy. These sketches made her feel safe. She felt like she wasn't losing her sanity when the sense of familiarity kicked in as she looked at these pictures she drew. It gave her hope that the blanks of her memories are actually still inside of her and are just sealed away for some reason.

The people surrounding her started to move as the light turned green, pushing and shoving until the notebook and contents of the plastic bag spilled all over the pavement. Distraught, she squat down to pick up the cans, which proved to be hard since people were walking around and kicking the cans further. There were two people who actually helped her picked up the remaining cans and handed it to her. Once she secured the cans, she stood up and wanted to properly thank the good Samaritans, who happened to be Suzugamori Ren and Tetsu.

"Yo, Tokura. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Ren asked with his innocent smile.

"Ren, I didn't expect to see you here. I'm fine. I'm just on the way back home." Misaki replied.

Tetsu found the notebook Misaki dropped earlier. It landed on the page where the sketch of the faceless guy was sitting on a bench and playing with a cat. He snapped the notebook shut before giving the owner of the book a sad look on his face and returning the book to her. She was puzzled by his expression and was unsure what would make him give her that look.

"Hey, since we're nearby Foo Fighters, why don't you come over for some tea?" Ren offered.

"Well… I don't know…" Misaki replied. But before she could protest, Ren started dragging her towards a tall building just around the corner.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ren remarked with Tetsu behind him. She doesn't have a choice in this anymore and accepted her fate as she stuffed the notebook back into her bag.

They reached the tall building and Misaki could see that it was at least 20 floors high. There were security personnel at the entrance who greeted Ren and Tetsu as they walked in the building. They made their way to the elevators and waited for it to open. Once they were inside, she noticed her suspicions were true. This building has 25 floors. Ren pressed the button for the 23rd floor and they were on their way up.

"So we'll be having tea in my office." Ren said.

"Ren, I'm afraid that there is someone else who needs to see you urgently at the experimental lab." Tetsu informed.

"Ah, oh that's right. There is a new prototype for our members to try. Hmm… Why don't you wait for me at my office? I'll be there as soon as I can. My office is the one right down the hall to the left." Ren explained.

Misaki wanted to protest. Seeing as this isn't really a good time, she thought she should take her leave and come back some other time. But yet again, it seems that Ren was forcing her out the elevator once the doors opened and she found herself standing in an unfamiliar hallway by herself. She followed his instructions and a few seconds later, she found herself in a room which doesn't really look like an office.

The room was huge and there were many cabinets which she could see were labeled under the names of clans from Vanguard. There was a whole cabinet labeled under Angel Feather and was followed by Aqua Force and Bermuda Triangle. She moved closer and saw some stacks of cards people have left out from the slightly ajar cabinet doors. The cabinets stretched out from one wall to the other. There was even a table with a black leathered sofa set, which she could only assume was for people to use for their deck building.

She didn't understand how this was Ren's office and wondered if she should leave the place before she gets thrown out for trespassing. She felt that she should have just left after Ren said he was busy. As she reached for the door, she heard a light grunt. She thought that her ears were playing tricks on her until she heard it again. She turned around slowly and started to head for the source of the noise. On the sofa, she could see there was someone sleeping.

Misaki knew she shouldn't bother the sleeping person, but curiosity got the better of her. She slowly approached the sleeping figure and could now hear some pained noises coming from the figure who wore black. Once she was right next to the sleeping brunette, she could see he was having a nightmare. He moaned occasionally and sweat was dripping down his forehead. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to wake him up but the fact that someone has been watching him sleep would probably startle him.

Placing the cans of cat food on the table with a soft thud, she saw him starting to shiver as he is drenched in his cold sweat. She kneeled down right beside him and a wave of familiarity started to rush over her. Everything about the person that lay in front of her made her long to hold him tight. She knew that was strange, seeing as that person is a stranger. Her heart beat rang in her ears as she slowly reached out her hand to touch him.

Misaki held out her hand above his face for what seemed like an eternity. The internal conflict of what she should do next was slowly causing her a mini panic attack. He started to toss around a little, making her jump in her skin. After a battle with herself, she finally decided to wipe his face off of his sweat as gently as she could with her fingers, so she wouldn't wake him up.

Little jolts of electricity were sent from the tips of her fingers which touched his skin. The pain expression on his face started to relax a little. She couldn't resist brushing away loose strands of hair gently. Even though her heart still raced, she had a sense of belonging with him. She stared at him and pondered to herself about the identity of the brunette while lightly stroking his hair.

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. His hold on her was so tight that she felt like she was about to be crushed under the pressure. She tried to push away at first, struggling as he was much stronger than her. Her efforts to escape were futile because she stopped trying and just stayed in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He kept mumbling, audible due to the fact she was so close to him. She thought that he must have a really terrible regret which still haunts him even in his dreams.

"Misaki… I'm sorry…" He continued. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at him, unable to make anything of the situation. Her head started spinning due to being held so tightly. This made her pulse race faster as the feeling of asphyxiation is looming over her.

"_It couldn't be that he is referring to me, right? I mean, Misaki is a common name…" _She tried to justify this inside her own head though it was hard to do. Her mixed emotions were making it hard to stay calm and collected.

Slowly, she felt like she could breathe again. She started to realize the hold on her has started to loosen. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back into her own blue ones. Those were the eyes she saw in her dreams last night. She was certain of it as those green orbs have been permanently etched into her mind since she saw them last night. There was a look of mixed emotions in his eyes which were mostly of shock as to why she was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up on the sofa. There was a tone of surprise and disbelief in his voice. She sat down next to him after straightening up her pale skirt.

"Do we know each other?" She retorted.

"No." It was obvious to her that it was a lie.

"If that was true, you seem awfully familiar with a stranger, hugging me and what not."

"That was an accident." He looked away from her. She knew she had to prod more into this to make him spill the truth.

"Then, tell me why you called my name?" She could see him tense up in his seat while still trying to avoid her judgmental gaze.

"Remaining silent won't stop me from asking you more questions. You looked so surprised when you saw me after waking up. That means that you know me. So, please, answer my questions…" She hoped that her pleading would make him speak but it proven harder than she thought.

"Misaki is a common name." He chose to answer the simplest question which she already knew the answer to.

"Alright, then why did you look at me with that look of guilt and shock? That is not a look you would give a stranger."

She had him cornered. He wouldn't be able to weasel out of this even if he wanted to. Again, he thought it was best to remain silent. He thought it would be a good time to leave before he loses control of himself and just embrace her warm body again. He stood up and headed towards the door but stayed rooted there once he heard her sobbing.

"Please… Please just tell me who you are… I know you, I'm certain of that. It just hurts to have blanks in my memories. I know you could tell me what happened." She said in between sobs.

He tried so hard to leave that God forsaken room. He wanted to leave it so badly. He already placed his hand on the door knob. He could just leave and not look back. That was easy and he knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that his purpose of leaving her months ago, the purpose which cause her to be experiencing blanks in her memories, was still the same as today. But he couldn't help asking himself if he has done the right thing.

There she was, sitting a few feet away from him, crying. Her sudden reappearance has made it extremely hard for him. He has avoided everything which he thought might lead her to him in the first place. He even stopped going to the playground and stayed at the Foo Fighters Headquarters to nap during afternoons. But somehow, through all the trouble, she found still found him. He wondered if it was a coincidence or fate playing a cruel joke on him again.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize she was right behind him now. She grabbed onto his hand, catching him off guard. He turned around, looked right into her tear-filled eyes, and after a few seconds, he leaned in for an embrace just like he did in his sleep. She didn't fight back or even try to push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him with as much strength as she could. They remain in each other's arms, refusing to let go.

She buried her face in his chest. She knew that she shouldn't be so physically close to a guy but her body was acting on its own accord, which she didn't really minded for once. She felt safe, secure and that she belonged in his arms. Together, they fell down to the floor while their arms still held each other due to the extra weight he put on her, causing her to fall on her back with him on top.

"Ah! Kai, wh-what are you doing?" She asked with a blush on her face. He got up and looked at her, surprised that she knew his name. It finally clicked to her as well.

"I… I remember everything now! Kai! I remember everything!" Tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks again as she smiled at the man she loves. She could see his eyes lighten up while she held the side of his face with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I have been an idiot. I thought that if I left, you wouldn't have to be sad anymore. I caused you so much pain before this." He started to justify his actions as he wiped off the tears that rolled down her cheeks with his thumb.

"What you did was stupid, but you only had good intentions in mind. I don't blame you. I just wished that you knew that I was the happiest when I am with you. It has been that way since I first met you when we were children."

He saw her face lit up with a warm smile. He smiled back and embraced her again. She didn't blame him for anything. She _never_ blamed him for anything. The weight he forced onto himself when he wiped her memories of him has vanished. He could finally breathe again. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for being so foolish in the first place. If he thought things through properly, she wouldn't have to go through such pain these past several months just trying to recover her blank memories.

This girl has helped him achieve so many things he could only dream of before. Yet, he still thought he should leave her high and dry after her help, instead of staying with her and try to make her live a happier life, which he should have done in the first place. He never should have left her all alone when she needed him the most. His arms wrapped around her tighter.

"I promise, I won't leave you again." He whispered into her ear with all sincerity.

"You'd better not, or I'll drag you back to her like I should have that day." A voice replied.

Surprised, they both turn to look at the doorway where the voice came from. Tetsu, Ren and Miwa were all standing there, watching them. Miwa and Ren had huge grins on their faces while Tetsu merely smiled with a gentle expression not usually seen on his face at the couple still lying on the floor. Kai and Misaki stared at the trio, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"How long have you all been standing there?" Misaki asked.

"Long enough, Sis. Oh, isn't the floor a little uncomfortable for what you both might be doing?" Miwa asked with his cheeky grin still on his face.

That was when Kai and Misaki took a good look at the position they were in. She was on her back with her skirt slightly pushed up to reveal her thighs. Blue coat now only covered one side of her shoulder instead of both, falling off one like she was being undressed. With Kai on top of her, wrapping his arms around her, it wasn't a shock to them that their position looked extremely indecent. She quickly pushed him off, which he obliged, and straightened out her clothes as hurriedly as she could after getting off the floor. She turned her back against the guys in order to hide how red her face was.

"What were they doing on the floor, Miwa-kun?" Ren asked with his usual innocence. Miwa whispered something into his ear and he immediately covered his mouth in shock.

"Kai, you have tainted my floors!" Ren said.

"We didn't do anything. And I should have known that you were both behind this. But Tetsu, I didn't expect you to be in on this charade as well." Kai crossed his arms on his chest, looking at the trio.

"We just wanted the both of you to be happy." Tetsu replied. His gentle smile still remained.

"We're just concerned about you both. We are friends and this is what friends do." Miwa smiled.

"You guys…" Kai said, touched by his friends' good will.

"Wow, you guys look hungry. Why don't you grab a bite somewhere?" Ren suddenly pushed Kai and Misaki out the door.

"Wait, I left the cat food on the table!" Misaki said as she was pushed into the elevator with Kai.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring it back for you. You guys have fun now. Take as long as you want." Miwa waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed, leaving the two in silence.

The silence was something that this couple was used to by now. They stood next to each other while the elevator slowly brought them down to the lobby. Involuntarily, her mind started to wander off back to the scene where moments ago, he was on top of her. Blood rushed to her face so fast, she felt dizzy just standing there.

"Try not to take what they said about us to heart. I don't want people to think of you in such a degrading manner." Kai said all of a sudden. She faced him, surprised that he could see through what she thought without so much as an effort.

"How did you…"

"How did I know that was what you were thinking?" He merely smiled and shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest.

She gave him an angry gaze but to him she looks adorable just being her. He couldn't resist leaning in and stealing a kiss from those pursed lips after he placed his arms behind her waist. Though she was not expecting it, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. They reluctantly broke away from each other when the elevator doors opened. Some people that stood outside were giving them looks and whispering to each other with a huge grin on their faces.

He then grabbed her hand, interlocking it with his fingers and pulled the scarlet faced maiden out of the building, like it is the most natural thing to do. He could hear her mumble something along the lines of 'baka' since people were still talking about them, though she made no effort to release her hand from his. He smiled as he dragged his now official girlfriend into a nearby café.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok. This story has finally ended. I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story so far. I don't think I can actually list it all out but it doesn't matter. As long as you read and reviewed it, I LOVE YOU! For the majority that read but didn't review it, shame on you! Review now and tell me what you think! Then, you can let me love you!**

**After almost one year, I finally completed this story. This chapter is the longest one in this fic, its kinda close to 7,000 words. And I really did put a lot of effort into this. So please just review it. I tried to tie up as many lose ends as I could in this chapter. I know it started out really sad, believe me when I said I cried when I wrote this. But I hope that you liked the happy ending.**

**Many of you were also asking if I would be writing a Season 2 fic about these 2. I do have a plot but I am not exactly sure when I would get to writing it. Hopefully it would be sometime soon. I am not sure if you guys would like it either because the plot I have in store for it. But whatever, right?**

**Finally, I would like to say, that after 20 chapters and many other fics about these 2, that I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or the characters. I just own this story which for some reason you guys have been reading for 20 chapters. I wonder why but I do thank you all for your support especially when I was on the verge of breaking down and quitting this story. I hope it won't be too much to ask for more of your support in my other fics.**

**Another thing is I hope that this fic didn't end too suddenly. I kinda suck at ending stories too. That's all for this fic now I think. PM me if you have any questions or you just wanna chat. I'm up for that. Alright! Peace out! – jneth1lary88**


End file.
